This Is Mike Ross Sorry I Can't Answer The Phone At The Moment
by tiaralshelton
Summary: It's been a hard week for Mike. Harvey and Louis are fighting over him and giving him too much work. Not to mention he forgot to file a patent because of that. And now, Mike is stuck at a gala, last minute, while Harvey shows him off. He doesn't like this because, geez, people are watching him. One of those people just happens to work for the CIA and they want Mike. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm more of a RP girl. But I love Suits, and I have these crazy ideas in my head and when they get in there, they don't go away. So this is part of a prompt that I posted on SuitsMeme where Mike gets recruited by the CIA and goes, but comes back to Harvey later. It didn't look like my prompt was going to be filled, so I did it myself. Please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits at all, but if I did, then Mike would soooo not be acting like he did in ep.1 of season 2.5, but I still love the show.

* * *

Mike was having one hell of a week.

It started off with Louis and Harvey fighting over him about whose briefs he should do. He tried to interject, but all he got was a "Shut up, Mike."

So he did. And went to go hide in the library. Unfortunately work seemed to find him and now he is stuck with triple the work to do in half the time.

He tried once to complain to Donna, but she had that look on her face that made him tremble in his cheap shoes, so he ran back to the library.

•••SUITS•••

The next day, Harvey got all over him about a patent he forgot to file because he was too busy doing Louis's work and that earned him even more of Louis's work. He shook his head as he sat in the copy room and thought about how Harvey's logic in punishment made no sense.

•••SUITS•••

It was Wednesday and Harvey had decided it was a good idea to tell him last-minute that he was going to a gala.

He didn't even own a tux!

Harvey showed him off, a lot, to many clients and some of the big dogs in the world and Mike felt like a trophy associate and was not very happy about that at all.

Besides, half these people gave him the creeps. Like some woman with the long black hair who had two scary looking goons at her side the entire time. He couldn't help but feel like those clinical eyes were on him all the time.

He begged Harvey to leave, but the older lawyer said something about impatient puppies and brought him over to impress a group of lawyers he'd never seen before.

•••SUITS•••

Mike came in the next day feeling more exhausted than he would have on a late night at the office.

And of course he had to do all of Louis's busy work because Harvey didn't know how to stop gloating about the number of clients he had racked in from the night before. Of course there was no mention of Mike being the reason for most of those clients wanting to do business with Pearson Hardman.

No 'good job' or 'nice work'. No appreciation...

He sighed as he went for more coffee to keep himself awake. It was late. Barely anyone was at the office and he had to get more work done for Harvey and Louis by morning.

On his way back to his cubicle, he stopped short as he looked and saw familiar black hair and clinical eyes on the files on his desk.

"Excuse me. Ma'am! Those are private." He rushed over and put his coffee down before snatching the files from her.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry. Sometimes curiosity gets the better of me."

He frowned. "Well, you know what they say." He put he files away in his drawer and leaned against his desk.

"Yes, I do know what they say. And I'm always relieved that I'm not a cat." She stood from his chair and held out her hand. "Megan Haeley. CIA recruiter."

Mikes brows flew to his hairline. "CIA? Uh..." He shook her hand carefully. "To what do I owe the honor?" He couldn't hide the worry on his face. CIA. Here for him. Oh shit this is bad...

She gave a little chuckle and stepped aside. "Have a seat Mr. Ross."

Mike hesitated, but sat in his chair and grabbed for his coffee. She sat at the edge of his desk.

"Let me start off by saying that you aren't in any trouble... Yet." She tilted her head to the side, a knowing look on her face.

He gulped. "Yet?" His voice was rough.

"Yet." She confirmed. "And neither is your boss... Yet. We know your secret, Mr. Ross. It's not too hard either to let it slip to Harvard that on a certain day there servers were hacked and an extra name popped up on their alumni site. And Ms. Jenson isn't as untraceable as she thinks she is-"

"I get the point," he interrupted. "What do you want?"

She stared at him for a long time before saying, "You. Mr. Ross, the CIA wants you. Your brain and your talents, all you need is physical training and you would be the perfect operative."

He blinked. Say what now? The CIA wanted him? Mike Ross, college dropout and fake lawyer.

She smiled at the look on his face. "You are very talented, Mr. Ross. Especially if you can keep up this act with the open book that is your face. We can fix that, by the way. Teach you to hide all those emotions and feelings."

He shook his head. "But why?"

She slumped her shoulders and sighed. "Because our country is in need of people like you, Mr. Ross. People who are smart and would rise to the challenge of protecting it without hesitation. Much like how you're about to ask me is Mr. Specter would be protected from your lies if you were to leave." He gave a sad smile. "Yes, he would. The CIA would even solidify your fraud into a cover story. You just wouldn't be practicing law in New York anymore."

Mike stared down at his hands. "And is it safe to assume that if I tell you no then you'll arrest me and throw me in prison?" He couldn't stop the anger that flooded through him. "It's either work for my country or be imprisoned by it?" He lifted his head to glare up at her.

She shrugged. "No, I'm giving you a choice, Mr. Ross. You can work for your country or stay here. I'm just telling you that when you get caught, and you will, there will be no second chances. I also can't guarantee Mr. Specter won't be ruined by any of it either. Jail time for the both of you..."

She moved around to the front of his desk so that she could lean on the cubicle wall. "I'm not going to tell you that the job I'm offering is safe and easy, but I am going to tell you that it's the better choice." She set an envelope on his desk. "Here's a plane ticket to Virginia. It leaves on Sunday at noon. First class. If you get on that plane, I'll be waiting for you. And so will your new, _legal_ life."

She turned and walked away. Mike sighed and put his head down on his desk. How had this happened to him?

"Fuck," he mumbled as he opened his drawer and pulled out his briefs to finish them.

By the time he got home after midnight, he had his mind made up.

•••SUITS•••

Harvey walked into work the next day in a sour mood. He'd gotten no sleep and was noticeably ruffled. It didn't help that when he was walking to his office he saw a strangely subdued Mike and a worried looking Donna. Mike noticed him and stepped into his office to wait on him. He stopped by Donna 's desk first to retrieve a much-needed coffee and some messages.

"Talk to him. Something's wrong."

Harvey frowned. "I'm sure it's nothing. But I have a new client coming in at two, so move some stuff around for me." He walked into his office and went over to his desk. "You have those files for me?" He unbuttoned his jacket before sitting down.

Mike placed a large stack of briefs in front of him. "Everything looks good. A few mistakes but I've corrected and drafted them for you. Now, I have some work to do for Louis and I've got to be at court for that _pro bono_ if you don't have anything else for me to do." He gave Harvey a minute to reply.

"No, nothing yet. Good job."

Mike nodded and walked to the door.

"Mike."

He turned to face his boss. "Yes, Harvey?" He watched as Harvey gave him a once over.

"Are you okay?" He took a sip of his coffee.

Mike gave him a small smile. "Just fine. Watch out though, Harvey. Someone might accuse you of caring with those kinds of questions." He left.

Harvey rolled his eyes and got to work.

•••SUITS•••

The rest of the day went by without problem. Harvey was just about to leave when he decided to check up on Mike. He went on over to the associate's cubicle and frowned. His puppy wasn't there.

Louis walked up to him. "Your puppy is in with Jessica. Don't look so sad."

He narrowed his eyes at the rat like man. "I don't look sad. I look concerned as to why my associate needs to speak with Jessica. What did you do, Louis?"

Louis was shocked. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to him!"

Harvey narrowed his eyes and was about to say something smart, but was stopped by Mike.

"Campfire in front of my cubicle? How come I wasn't invited?" The young lawyer placed some files in Louis's hands and a letter in Harvey's.

"What's this? And why were you talking with Jessica?"

Mike shook his head and went around his desk to collect his things.

Harvey was just noticing that his desk was lacking his personal effects. He cocked his head, wanting to say something, but was interrupted again. This time it was by Jessica.

"Harvey. My office." She beckoned him. Now he was very confused. He gave Mike a look before walking away, opening the letter that Mike had handed him. He read as he walked into Jessica's office.

_'Harvey,_

_I know you're going to be angry with me about this, but let's just say I did it for you. Okay?_

_We had quite the relationship. I would l like to think of you as the big brother I never had, but then I would be lying to myself if I said I loved you that way. I didn't realize it until last night, but I've come to my senses._

_I love you, Harvey. I love you way too much. I've probably loved you since the first time we've met._

_Now, I know it's weird for me to tell you that and just go and leave, but I have to. Part of the reason is because I love you, but the other part is because you love your job and I'm just not going to let my situation take what you love away from you._

_I'm so sorry, Harvey and I wish I had told you all this sooner, but you know me. I realize some things too late._

_So this is goodbye._

_-Mike'_

If Harvey could say anything, he would say he was very confused. But he couldn't at the moment because he was shocked speechless. Very slowly, what Jessica was saying was started to come into focus.

"After all you've gone through to keep him, I tried to convince him to stay, but he was very set on his decision."

Harvey finally looked up from the letter, mouth hanging open.

"What?" He asked, a little breathless.

"I said your associate just resigned. Effective immediately. He told me that he hoped I didn't think of him as a coward but he'd put you and I in a bad spot and didn't want us to have to worry about it anymore. Like I said, I tried to get him to change his mind, but he wasn't going to. I'm sorry, Harvey."

Harvey was still a little stuck on _'resigned effective immediately'_ and _'I love you'._

"He said he loved me." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked, a little worried about Harvey.

"I love him too." He stood up quickly. "He can't just leave." He ran out of Jessica's office, looking around for his associate. He ran past Donna's desk, but his assistant jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"What's going on, Harvey? Mike just gave me and Rachel hugs and told us goodbye and that he was sorry."

Harvey pulled his arm away. "You let him leave?!" He ran off to the elevator, calling Ray.

He got outside and saw Mike's bike was already gone. He cursed and got into the town car, calling Mike's phone.

"_This is Mike Ross. Sorry I can't answer to the phone at the moment, but if you leave a message, I promise to get back with you._"

Harvey left an angry message. "Mike! Answer your damn phone! You can't just quit! Where are you even going? Just answer your phone or call me." He hung up and told Ray to hurry.

When they got to Mike's apartment, there was a Goodwill truck main furniture. He walked up to one of the guys and asked what they were doing.

"Some guy donated all his furniture. We're just picking it up."

"Is he still up there?" Harvey asked.

"Nah. Said he was checking into some airport hotel. His landlord let us up."

A second guy came down the stairs with Mike's panda picture. He jumped on it.

"I'll buy that from you for $50."

Both guys shrugged and handed it over. Harvey paid them and jumped in the car. He needed Donna's help.

•••SUITS•••

It was pretty late. Mike kept getting phone calls from Harvey, Donna and Rachel, but he didn't answer any. He ate his dinner, safe for now. He was checked in under an alias so no one could track him down.

Around midnight, the calls had stopped. He signed and laid in bed, starting at the ceiling. A half hour of staring passed by and his phone buzzed with the warning of a text message. He sighed.

He had told himself that if he was really going to do this then he had to cut all communication. He couldn't listen to any of the messages anyone left.

"Oh fuck," he grumbled as he reached over to the nightstand and checked the message. It was from Harvey.

"_U cant just leave. Not without an explanation. Please Mike... I love u too, you idiot. -H_"

Mike bit his lip as he felt his heart-break. He started to type a reply, but knew he really shouldn't. So all he said was "_I'm sorry. -M_"

After that, he turned his phone off for good and waited until tomorrow at noon. He had switched in the ticket for an earlier flight. And Megan Haeley was CIA. She could figure out that he was coming.

•••SUITS•••

Harvey lay in bed, phone to his ear.

"_This is Mike Ross. Sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment, but if you leave a message, I promise to get back with you._"

He hung up and dialed again. It went straight to voicemail. Again.

"_This is Mike Ross. Sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment, but if you leave a message, I promise to get back with you._"

Donna hadn't been able to find out which hotel Mike was in. Hadn't been able to find out where Mike was going. Hadn't figured out why.

He recorded Mike's voice and listened to it all night until he fell asleep, mind fogged and heart heavy.

"_This is Mike Ross. Sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment, but if you leave a message, I promise to get back with you._"

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Any kind of criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and this chapter is twice as long as the first.

I'm going to try to update as often as possible. This fanfiction seems to be the highlight of my snowy week anyway. Hope you all like this chapter. Please don't murder me if you don't. I'm not sure if this has significant spoilers in it from 2.5, but it might, so I'm warning you ahead of time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits! But thanks for making this second of 2.5 so much better than the first.

* * *

"Take a break. Go and do the whole vacation thing. You deserve it..."

Mike Ross had gotten these offers from both his employers a couple of days after he had gotten out of the hospital.

The firm he worked for was doing pretty damn good and could afford to lose him for a month or so. Especially since they all thought their best senior partner was in the hospital due to stress and slippery stairs.

It was a ridiculous story, but it helped back what the CIA wanted him to do...

Mandatory therapy in the form of vacation.

"You've been through a lot, Rossy. And until we find Heinman, we have no idea where you're compromised."

Mike closed his eyes and tried hard to not think about the night he had to shoot his own partner on orders. Orders justified by the fact that Randy Heinman was selling secrets to foreign countries.

Mike had landed himself in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder, sprained wrist, and a bullet in his thigh.

Oh yeah... Vacation sounded damn good at the moment.

So he got on a plane.

A plane headed for Manhattan.

They didn't want to approve it, but he didn't give them a choice.

It had been three years. Three years since he had seen those beautiful brown eyes and heard that cocky, I-run-the-world voice.

Three years to the day and Mike just couldn't stay away anymore.

A lot had changed in three years.

For starters, he was senior partner at a major firm that catered to the needs of government employees, namely those who work in or for agencies, and those in the military.

And to go along with that, he still seemed to be one of the best damn operatives the CIA had brought on.

Secondly, he had money. Real money. He didn't have to worry about if he would be able to eat tonight. Didn't have to worry about getting his rent paid on time. Shit, he could pay rent for five different penthouses and still be set.

And that was great... Just great.

So why had it not felt that way?

At first he thought it was homesickness, but then things changed, and got tough. He didn't have time to worry about what he had left behind, let alone what he felt about it. And not having time for emotions, and seeing the things he's seen in his three years of the CIA, has left him with quite the 'Harvey Specter attitude'.

His boss and only best friend, Tia Scott, teased him constantly about it ever since he'd first mumbled it out on a stakeout in the back of a van one night.

But even with the Harvey Specter attitude and the successful life, Mike Ross somehow found it all unsatisfying.

But shooting and getting shot at by your long-term partner in the field had knocked that depressing feeling down and turned it into determination.

He had to go back. He had to...

The fasten seatbelt light came on and he sat up straight, stretching a little.

The plane landed with ease and he found himself in a cab on the way to a hotel pretty quickly.

Three years.

•••SUITS•••

Snow was falling, but New York didn't stop.

Donna watched her boss stand at the floor to ceiling windows of his new and bigger office and dramatically pose as he watched the snowfall. She fiddled with her phone and snapped a few pictures to show as proof to his dramatic nature.

It was really amusing, but she knew last night wasn't a goodnight, so he didn't want to say any of that to his face yet.

She knew last night had been another night of listening to that voice until he fell asleep. She knew because she was there, cleaning up the mess that was Harvey Specter. He may look cool and collected on the outside, but inside he was just as torn to pieces as the day Mike had left. Only harder.

A ringing turned her attention away from her boss and she sighed, answering the phone.

"Harvey Specter's office, Donna Paulsen speaking." She played with her hair.

"Yes, Ms. Paulsen. There is someone here by the name of Michael Ross to see Mr. Specter, but he doesn't have an appointment."

Donna sat up straighter and her eyes shot to Harvey who was now seated at his desk and on his laptop.

"Um... You said Michael Ross?" Her heart was fluttering in her chest.

"Yes ma'am. Should I send him up?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Send him up." She hung up the phone and went over to the elevators, waiting.

At the sound of the ding, she jumped and watched with held breath as the doors slid open.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

The man who was staring back at her was not Mike Ross. At least not the one she had last seen three years ago. This one was impeccably dressed in a suit and a peacoat covering up, what she could tell was bulk. Muscle. Shorter hair, and cold blue eyes that warmed to the sight of her. The puppy was no longer a puppy though. It was a German Shepard or a Rottweiler. Hell, she'd even call him a Pitbull.

He took a step forwards, holding out a beautiful looking cup of coffee.

"I couldn't find any flowers, so I hoped you would settle for this non-fat mocha with skim milk and two sugars."

She took the drink, slow. He had two more in hand. One was probably for Harvey.

She couldn't stop her hand from flying up and slapping his unguarded cheek.

His head pivoted to the side and he pursed his lips after a few seconds of shock. "Okay... I deserve that."

"And many more," she mumbled. "You are three years late, Mr. Ross. Why should I let you in to see Mr. Specter?" She was trembling.

He smiled. "Well, I'm not running from any cops, but I have coffee. The least you could do is let me hand it over and say a quick 'hello, how've you been for three years'."

She bit her lip as she stepped forward and threw an arm around his neck.

"Oh god... I've missed you."

He returned the hug. "I've missed you too, Donna."

She pulled away, wiping her eyes. "You've changed," she said as she gestured at his body. "A lot. You've grown up."

He shrugged. "I guess I have." He looked down the hall. "Is Harvey in?"

Donna gave him one more once over before turning away. "Yes, Mr. Specter is in. And it just so happens he doesn't have any client meetings until after lunch. But he doesn't have the same office. His is much bigger." She turned and gave Mike a smile. "He's one step closer to getting his name on that door."

Mike gave her a lazy smile. One that would make Tia call him Rossy. "You telling me that in three years, Harvey hasn't written his name on that door himself?"

Donna laughed. "Ha! He wishes I would give him access to sharpies long enough to do such a thing."

Mike stopped as Donna held up her hand and gave him a look that said 'stay'. She opened a door and walked in, a big smile on her face.

"Yes, Donna?" Mike closed his eyes as he heard that voice. That voice that reminded him of his determination over depression.

"Well, Harvey. I have a gift for you, and you're really going to like it. It also comes with coffee."

He could just hear the smile forming on that face.

"Oh really? Is this present you?"

Donna snorted. "Ew, no. This is my coffee. This is your gift." Mike took that as cue to step into view, hanging back at the door.

He watched as Harvey's face went from amused to shock to anger and then to confusion. Wow. He's never seen this man as such an open book.

He watched as Harvey stood quickly from his chair and came around his desk. Mike didn't even flinch as the other man got up in his face, just inches away.

"Hi." Mike said, breaking the silence.

Of all the things he was expecting, he thought he could bank on Harvey's reaction to seeing him being like Donna's. Only with a fist.

What he wasn't expecting was warm hands cupping his cheeks and brown eyes staring him to his before soft lips pushed hard against his own.

But _hey_... He wasn't complaining. He almost wrapped his arms around the older man until he remembered the coffees and pulled away, schooling his body and mind's reactions and giving Harvey a little smile.

"Your coffee," he offered, putting it between them.

Harvey blinked a few times before blushing (_blushing!_) and taking the coffee with a thank you.

Donna whistled. "Wow. That was pretty damn hot." Harvey shot her a look, stepping away from Mike.

He gave him the same once over that Donna had. "I see that time has fixed your fashion sense. And you've put on some muscle."

Mike chuckled. "Yes. Fashion and muscle. Two of the many things that have changed about me. But let's talk about you," Mike deflected. "New office. Bigger. I like it." He said as he walked over to Harvey's conference table and put down his own coffee. "It suits you." He pulled off his coat to reveal a very nicely fitting suit. Charcoal grey, cotton, with a crisp, white shirt and deep blue, not-so-skinny tie.

He hung his coat on a chair and picked his coffee back up. His blue eyes went to Donna first, whom had her lips pursed with interest, and Harvey who was unashamedly staring.

"How have you been, Harvey?"

"Me?" Mike watched as finally he got the same reaction Donna had. He should have expected it. He should have known he got off too easy with that kiss. He'd been gone for three years. Hell, he'd be mad at him.

But surprise or not, he was still Mike Ross: CIA agent. He had barely been able to school his reaction now that he had a free hand. So when Harvey came at him, yelling about how he left three years ago, quit, and tried to grab at his suit jacket or take a swing at his face, Mike _just barely_ stopped his free hand from coming up and popping Harvey in the throat.

That wouldn't be a good way to reestablish friendship. Thank god his brain-to-limb reaction time was still working and he, instead, moved his hand to grab Harvey's before he got to his face. He also took a little second to freak out and congratulate himself on a reaction well aborted.

•••SUITS•••

Harvey was surprised and pulled his hand away to give Mike a shove.

"How could you do that? To me?"

He watched as Mike Ross, completely different from the one he used to know, put down his coffee, fixed his jacket without breaking eye contact and rubbed a wrist that Harvey just noticed had a brace on it.

How had that happened?

Mike cleared his throat, motioning for Harvey to go take a seat on his own couch. Who was this kid?

He sat and Mike followed. A stunned Donna, snapped out of it and went along to lower the blinds then take her own seat at Harvey's desk. He thought about telling her to leave, but figured he wasn't the only one who severely missed his puppy.

"There are some things I can't tell you," Mike started off with. He rubbed his chin and looked out the windows. "And I wouldn't tell you even if I could. Listen, Harvey..." Mike sat up straighter and blue eyes finally stared into brown.

"The night before I left, a woman came to me and gave me a choice: Do something great or stay here and wait for me to go down and you to come with me. I love you Harvey and I always asked you, what happened when someone found out our secret? Well, instead of finding out, I made the secret irrelevant and went for the other choice. To protect you, more than myself. Because, lets face it, this other choice was goddamn dangerous. Still is. What have I been doing for three years? Well aside from my very dangerous job, I'm senior partner at a law firm who caters to government employees and military. That's good, right? Still using all you taught me. But a couple of weeks ago," he looked down at his wrist. "Some shit went down and I was in the hospital until three days ago. So now I'm on mandatory vacation and dammit, I needed it. I needed to come up here and see you. I had already become you in all your non-caring beauty, but I think I got worse. So I needed to come back here and remind myself that-"

"You said love." Harvey interrupted.

Mike tilted his head and gave him a look before glancing at Donna.

"You said love," Harvey said again. "You said you '_love_' me instead of '_loved_'." He took Mike's good hand and the blond man smiled.

"Oh, I didn't say it wrong. I love you, Harvey. I always have. I get hit on a lot down in Virginia, but I never stop thinking about you. You know I haven't had sex in three years. It's crazy!" Mike smile got bigger as he saw amusement play in Harvey's eyes. Donna was smiling too.

"Three years? Damn. That really sucks for you." Harvey squeezed his hand. "You can always go join a ministry. You know, if you wanted to keep that up."

Mike chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Harvey, how I've missed thee."

Donna's raised a brow at him, but couldn't say anything about Mike's choice of words because Harvey was kissing him again, taking his breath away.

After a minute, Harvey in uncharacteristically pulled away a swiped at his eyes, looking away.

"Yeah, so I missed your stupid ass too." He looked to Donna. "Um... Get us a table somewhere for lunch. Please?"

Mike blinked. "Did you just say pl-"

"Mr. Specter! I finished all those briefs you gave me."

Mike raised a brow as a young associate barged into Harvey's office, holding up a too tall stack of briefs.

The young man stopped short. "Oh sorry. Is this a client meeting?"

Mike gave Harvey a look. And the older lawyer held up his hands in defense. "Louis still hires them. Not me." He stood and went over to his desk where Donna was still seated with an amused look on her face.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll bring these back later."

Mike stood, buttoning his jacket. "Let me see those." His voice was commanding and stern at the same time. Even Harvey and Donna looked down to see if they had something to let him see.

The young associate's eyes widened and went to Harvey's, who shrugged. He handed over the files and Mike walked over to the conference table.

"Have a seat, Mr..."

"Hail, Sir. Jackson Hail. Could I ask you for your name?"

"Ross." Mike murmured. "Michael Ross." He watched as the associate's eyes flew wide open and he looked panicked. Mike tilted his head to the side and looked back at Harvey.

"Is my name taboo?"

Harvey sighed and shooed Donna. "Like I said... I've missed you."

Mike nodded as if that was answer enough and sat down to look at the briefs Mr. Hail had done. He handed him the first file, twenty pages read in two minutes.

"Fix that." The associate scrambled for a pen and highlighter. Mike went through another and nodded. "Good job." He placed it aside and this kept going until the associate had ten files he had to fix, but twenty-four he'd succeeded in. Harvey watched them the whole time.

"Now. You have problems. Run and fix them, Mr. Hail." Mike stood and pat the man's shoulder. Harvey smiled.

"Thank you, Sir." The associate smiled went off to fix his mistakes. Mike watched him go.

"I remember when I used to be like that. Is he your new puppy?" He turned his eyes to Harvey.

"You jealous?" Donna's voice rang in through the intercom.

Mike slipped his hands into his pockets. "I don't get jealous." He called out. He kept his eyes on Harvey.

The senior partner looked quite conflicted. He could see the relief and sadness blending on his face. It made what was left of Mike's heart constrict.

"So," He removed his hand from his pocket and picked up his coffee, tossing these emotions aside. "Tell me how you've been. I demand to know why this place doesn't have 'Specter' all over it yet." He sat in one of the chairs in front of Harvey's desk. The older man smiled and leaned back in his own.

"Jessica doesn't know it yet, but it is. People talk about Pearson Hardman, they are automatically talking about Harvey Specter too. Jessica just refuses to make it official yet. Something about not having good leadership skills." He shrugged. "I have no idea what she means." He took a sip of his own coffee. "By the way, you know Louis will be here pretty soon. Word gets out fast around here and Louis is still a nosey bastard."

"Hm... Nosey bastard alert." Donna's said into the intercom. Harvey gave Mike a told-you-so look just as Louis came through the door.

"Harvey, what's this I hear about Mike Ross, quitter being back? Are you trying to scare the associates again?"

Mike stood, clearing his throat and turning to face his old superior.

"Louis. It's been a while."

"Holy shit. You're Mike Ross?" Louis jumped back a little. "You are definitely not a puppy anymore."

Mike cocked a brow. "Thank you?" He stepped forward to shake Louis's hand, but the man took another step back like Mike was going to bite him. So He shrugged and straightened his jacket.

"How have you been, Louis?" He moved in a wide circle to put himself between the shorter man and the door, trapping his prey. Harvey watched this, amused. Even Donna had a smile on her face as she sat back in her chair and watched. Louis started to twitch.

"I've been exceptional Mr. Ross. How have you been? It's been like three years, hasn't it?"

Mike frowned. "Three years exactly, Louis. Hey, do you think we could take a trip. Harvey has a bigger office. I just hope you have one too. I'd love to see it." He reached out and took the man's arm before he could get away. He gave him a gentle smile. "I'll be back in time for lunch, Harvey." He led Louis out of the room.

•••SUITS•••

"What do you know, Mr. Litt? And don't lie, because I'll know. No man is so scared of someone he used to boss around unless they know something." Mike was talking as soon as the door was shut. He made Louis sit at his desk as he stood behind him. He placed his hands on Louis's shoulders. "Well?"

Louis, being the type of man he was, was made easy to talk. Just a little squeeze of his shoulders and some choice words in a choice that says 'I'm not afraid to break you' was all it took.

"A couple of day before you quit, I had an... Incident. So, I sent for the security tapes and they sent me the wrong time stamp, idiots. And I saw the video of you at your cubicle talking to some woman. I didn't think anything of it. But then you quit and Harvey started getting a little aggressive with everyone, so I did some digging. It wasn't hard to figure out who Megan Haeley, CIA recruiter was. How is she, by the way?"

Mike stepped around to lean against Louis's desk. "Dead. Because it wasn't hard to figure out who Megan Haeley was. As you do put it."

Louis gulped. "You killed her?"

Mike smiled. "No. I didn't. Continue your story, Louis. I know there's more."

He kicked his lips. "So, um, I stopped it at figuring out who she was, but last year, I was having drinks with a very important client and a friend and when he's drunk, he says a lot of things. And the subject just happened to be on how the CIA just pulled a very talented kid off the farm and how he was one of their best agents. '_Very efficient. Very deadly._' He had said, and he said how he had read the kid's file and was very impressed with Michael R's record. I swear that's all he said! I don't think he was expecting me to know the name Michael R. But I did put the name with the person. I swear I haven't told anyone, Mike. Not even Harvey."

Mike closed his eyes and picked the bridge of his nose. "Vacation. This was _supposed_ to be a _vacation_, Louis." He stood up straight and reached around on Louis's desk for a pen and paper. "I'm going to need that client's name, Louis. Full name. No bullshit."

Louis nodded and told him.

•••SUITS•••

"So why come back? After three years?" Harvey asked as he took a sip of his wine. He was watching Mike closely. The man didn't look very happy when he came back from Louis's office. But who ever was? Mike had said it was nothing and asked him if he was ready for lunch.

He left Donna to investigate.

"Hmm?" Mike murmured as he looked away from starting a at something out the window of the restaurant they were in.

Harvey frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

Mike smiled at him. "I'm fine, Harvey. Happy even. It's good to be back home. With you."

He signed. "Okay. I asked why you decided to come back after three years?"

Mike took a sip of his own wine. "For starters, I'm on vacation and I was missing all of this very much. I think I might even buy a loft here in Manhattan." He stopped talking as the waiter brought their appetizer. He started up again when he left. "And like I told you in the office, I was becoming you. Not caring and all. Which isn't bad and I don't think I can come back from it, but it was angering and depressing because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was becoming you and you weren't here to see it. To be at least a little bit proud. And because of those feelings I reminded myself that I was so damn in love with you. And I just needed to see you again."

He watched as Harvey started at him for a minute before smiling and reaching across the table to squeeze his hand.

"Well I'm glad you did."

Mike squeezed his hand back. "Me too."

•••SUITS•••

Mike and Harvey came back from lunch laughing. They stopped at security who have a letter to Mike at the same time Harvey got a text from Donna.

"What's this?" Mike asked as he opened it. His whole body went rigid as he looked inside. "Who have you this?"

"Some guy asked if I could give it to you when you and Mr. Specter got back."

"Mike. What is this?" Harvey voice made Mike spin to look. Harvey phone was in his face. It was a text from Donna.

"_Had to do a lot of work, but finally got Norma to tell me what Louis and Mike talked about. Mike is CIA, Harvey_." Mike closed his eyes, cursing Louis Litt to hell.

"It's true?" Harvey asked, but had already made up his mind. "For how long, Mike?"

Mike ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, can we talk about this in private, Harvey?" He hated the look Harvey had on his face right now, but he couldn't worry about that now. When Harvey walked to the elevators, Mike took a look at the picture that was inside the envelope he had gotten. It was a picture of he and Harvey in the restaurant, holding hands. And there was a target over both their faces.

He glanced up at the man he loved. He was staring back at Mike, holding the elevator open with that damn sad look on his face again.

Oh had he fucked up this time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks all, for reading. Just a couple of things:

1. I totally like blaming things on Louis. It just works out so well :3

2. Like I said before, I rp, not write fanfiction, so Tia Scott is not a character significant to Suits, but significant to me. Really, she is me. So you can ignore her, but she will be inserted more into the story. Sorry is you don't like this.

3. Randy Heinman is just another character I created for the purpose of the prompt. Megan Haeley isn't a relevant character either. Especially since she's dead now.

I really hope you all liked this part and I'll try to update again as soon as I can.

Much love from TiaraLShelton 333


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Soooooo, this fic, near the end, is definitely rated M! Please, please, please don't get offended by anything. It's not anything bad, just M/M and I know some people are sensitive to that kind of thing. So I thought I should warn you before you read the chapter. Also, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews! :)

**Sachiel Angelo: **I'll get to the panda picture next chapter, but he basically took it for something to remind him of Mike at the chance he never saw the kid again. And I love CIA Mike too. :) The associate was surprised because when Harvey left he became more of a shark and everyone knew it was because Mike Ross left. Sorry, I know I didn't specify that too well.

**Addict272: **Thank you sooo much for loving this and my interpretation of the characters. My heart was breaking a little too at the end of chapter 1, even though I wrote it.

**Pyro Vamp:** Thank you for the encouragement, I truly plan to follow this story to the end, and it's crazy. Every other time I've tried to write a book, it's always jumbled around in my head. I should have tried my cell phone a lot sooner (which is what I'm writing this all on), but autocorrect is really getting on my nerves.

Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I stilllll don't own Suits.

* * *

"Are you undercover right now? Is this the only reason you're here? How many people have you killed, Mike? How do you sleep at night?"

Mike had gotten a terrible headache some time in the middle of this inquisition. He looked up to the heavens before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Oh, come on, Harvey. You can't yell at him if he's doing his job." _Thank God for Donnas_. "You _can_ be mad and yell at him for breaking that poor heart of yours though." Mike groaned and took it back.

"Am I allowed to defend myself yet?"

"No," Harvey growled. Donna 'tsked' at him. Mike grit his teeth.

"You know what?" He stood, abruptly, from his seat on Harvey's couch and buttoned his jacket. "I have no real clearance to tell you this but yes, Harvey, I am CIA. And yes, I do kill people. Bad people. It's my job and I'm not saying I enjoy it, but it is what I do." He approached the older man. "And I do it for my country without hesitation." He reached out and tried to take Harvey's hand but the man flinched away. Mike sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card for his hotel.

"Here's where I'm staying and my room number. Come, _don't_ call, if you're ready to talk." He looked into Harvey's brown eyes. "I'm not trying to break your heart. I'm not undercover. I'm on _vacation_ and I had decided that I wanted to spend it with you if you would have me. I _do_ love you, Harvey." He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Lunch today was the most fun I've had in three years." He pivoted towards Donna. "Can you please do me a favor and tell Louis that I might kill him soon. I'm sure you'll have fun with it." He gave her a smile and walked out the door.

He pressed the button to the elevator and pulled out his phone. No word back from Tia yet.

The elevator dinged and he moved to step in, but accidentally bumped into someone.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry." He stepped aside.

"Mr. Ross? _Mike Ross_? When I heard a ghost had been wandering these halls, I have to admit that I was a bit skeptical. Is that really you?"

Mike looked up and saw a couple of familiar faces.

"Gregory. Kyle. Wow. It's nice to see you both again." _Not_. He reached out to shake their hands. "I remember seeing your names while on my way to Louis's office. Senior associate and junior partner? Congratulations."

"Thanks," Kyle said. "I see being a quitter seems to have done good for you."

Mike gave them both well-trained smiles. "Well, when I _resigned_, I did have quite the job lined up for myself. I'm senior partner at my firm in Virginia." He kept on smiling as he watched some jealously flash over their smug expressions.

"Senior partner, hm?" Mike turned quick to see Jessica Pearson herself standing behind him.

"Ms. Pearson. It's nice to see you again. And yes, senior partner. We're one of the top firms in Virginia." He shook her hand. "I'd love to stay and tell you all more about it, but I have a few phone calls I have to make. If you'll excuse me..." He sidestepped them into the elevator.

"Mr. Ross," Jessica called out. He looked up from his phone. "I'd love to catch up some time. Say, dinner next week? Give me a call and we'll discus it." She gave him her card.

Mike nodded and slipped it into his pocket. "Of course, Ma'am. I'll be sure to call." He gave her a polite smile as the doors closed.

When he was finally alone, knelt and lifted his pant leg to check on a gun that he had strapped there. It was real tricky getting that one through security, but he was real good at it now. He stood back up and hit speed dial 1 on his phone.

It rang once.

"_Sorry, Rossy. I'm kind of in a tight situation. I haven't forgotten about you though. How's vacation?_"

He rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, Tia. In a tight situation with time to chat? What are you up to?"

She laughed. "_Oh just some things. You know_." He smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Listen I really need you to give me a call when you get a chance. I have a bigger problem now."

"_Yeah. I'll do you one better than a call and guess the problem. Heinman?_"

"Yeah. I think he's here in New York. Either that or he has someone tailing me. I don't think I could be so unobservant."

"_Well, in any case you should probably shake him. Or do a job. Maybe he'll think that's the only reason you're there and he's more less likely to do harm to any civilians you've brought into the situation. And don't lie to me, Rossy. I know you've brought civilians into the situation._"

Mike rolled his eyes. Of course she knew. You didn't take a vacation back to your hometown without doing a little bit of damage. She had taught him that. Showed him how that mistake had cost her dearly. But he had still taken the chance.

"Look. I'm sorry. But still, give me a call later when you're free so we can touch bases. I'll even think about taking that job while I'm on my vacation. Bye, Tia."

"_See you, Rossy._" She hung up.

•••SUITS•••

It was late. Mike had shook an obvious tail in his rental and then made sure to shake any... _Less_ obvious ones after that. He pulled into his hotel parking lot, getting back from checking some sources then getting a few drinks.

He cleared his hotel room, checking for people and bugs before closing the curtains on the window wall and started to strip. He took his gun with him into the bathroom and left it on the sink as he showered. When he stepped out, he pulled on some silk pants and went to sit at the table that was in the room. He reached in his bag and pulled out his laptop, checking his email.

Some emails from the firm. Some emails from his clients. And of course Tia spent no time sending him specs on the job he had to do through a secure server. He opened it up and read through it as he cleaned his gun.

_Ooo_... A sniper job. He loved those.

He got about three pages in when there was a knock at the door. He tensed and put his gun back together quick. He walked silently to the door and put his back to the wall beside it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Mikey. Open the doooor."

Mike was surprised. It was Harvey. And he sounded whiny. He unlocked the door and opened it so the man could step in. And, holy shit, was he drunk.

"What are you doing, Harvey? When I told you to come, I meant sober. I was hoping we could talk seriously." He shut and locked the door and watched the older man. He looked around the place and wandered over to the windows.

"I like this place. Very modern. You should open the curtains though, it'll make it look more open." He spread them wide.

Mike shook his head and put his gun beside his computer, approaching his old boss. "No. I have those closed for a reason." He closed them back. Harvey pouted, but then perked up as he saw Mike.

"Oh, did you dress like this for _me_?" He reached out with cold hands and touched Mike's abs. "Really nice." Fingers moved up his chest and to his shoulders. "Very firm." Arms wrapped around his neck and a body pressed against his. Harvey leaned in and nibbled at Mike's neck. "I'm _really_ drunk," he murmured.

Mike sighed. "I noticed. Come sit down, Harvey." He pulled away and made the man sit on the couch. "You want some water?" He went over to the bar and pulled a bottle of Fiji out of the mini fridge, tossing it to Harvey who almost fumbled it.

"Thanks." Mike came back over to sit next to him.

"You want to take a nap? Or me to take you home? I don't think we're going to get any talking done."

Harvey glared at him. "No! We're gonna talk!" His words were slurred a little. He took a sip from the water.

Mike shook his head. "No, Harvey. I want to talk when you have a clear head."

Brown eyes looked furious for a minute, but then anger morphed into lust.

"Kiss me."

Mike closed his eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea, Harvey. Just lay down for a bit."

Harvey growled. And that was the only warning he got before fingers were thrust into his short hair and he was pulled forward into sloppy lips. He couldn't help himself. He kissed Harvey back, pulling him close. Harvey moaned into his mouth and moved quickly to get his jackets off and start on the buttons on his shirt. Mike stopped him, pulling back.

"No, Harvey. This isn't a good idea. Let me take you home." He tried to get off the couch, but a surprisingly strong while drunken Harvey climbed on him and pinned him down.

"Please, Mike. Just give me this one night." He bent and sucked on Mike's bottom lip. The younger man laughed.

"I'll give you many nights, Mr. Specter. Just not while your drunk." He turned his head away, but Harvey just took that as an invitation to suck on Mike's neck instead. He let out a whine and, dammit, Mike melted.

"Please. Touch me, Mike." He went back to kissing him.

Mike sighed and pulled back again. "Harvey?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed, licking his lips.

"You're pinning my arms," he mumbled. He was automatically let go. Poor choice on Harvey's part. Mike had them sat up with Harvey's back into the couch with some crazy maneuver. He straddled his waist. "I'm not making love on a couch."

"Counter top?" Harvey asked hopefully. Mike laughed out right. He liked drunken Harvey. He was so careless about his feelings.

"No, not yet. Let's try for a bed." He played with his hair.

Harvey pursed his lips and looked like he was thinking about it. "It's a little vanilla, but okay. You're really hot, you know?"

Mike got up, pulling the drunkard with him. "Yeah. I know. You're not so bad yourself. Even while drunk." They went into the bedroom and Harvey couldn't stop touching all the muscles. His back. His shoulders. His _ass_.

Mike shook his head and helped him unbutton his suit shirt then pull the tails out of his pants and push it off his shoulders. Harvey was pretty built too. Like a Greek god. It made his mouth water. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the man's pants and yanked him closer.

"I take it back. You're bad. Terrible even. Just horrible for my health." He kissed him softly but with passion. Harvey started rocking his hips against Mike's and that drew a moan out of both of them. He kept up the movement until Mike finally broke the kiss and pushed him down on the bed. Harvey grinned at him and started undoing his pants, but stopped before he pushed them off. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a small bottle of lube and some condoms, his grin getting wider.

Mike narrowed his eyes at him. "You came prepared. Were you planning on getting some action tonight?" He reached out and pulled Harvey's shoes off.

Harvey put them to the side. "Well _you're_ the one who said you hadn't had sex in three years, so the drunker I got, the more I thought I should remedy that."

This made Mike pause. "You had to be drunk to even think about sleeping with me?" He dropped his hands. Harvey's drunken brain was slow to follow why Mike looked upset.

"Wait. No, Mike! I didn't mean it like that!" He sat up and took the blonde's hands. "I want to sleep with you, drunk or sober. It just so happens that I'm drunk right now." His eyes were pleading.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I bet you didn't want to sleep with me earlier when you found out I work for the CIA."

Harvey shook his head. "No, no. I was really mad because when I found that out, I knew that was why you left me and the first thing that popped into my mind was that you were here on some mission and just decided to pop back up in my life for a little bit. I was thinking that if that was the case and you were just gonna leave again, that I would have just preferred you never even came back. I was being stupid. Please, don't be like this, Mike." He pulled him closer. "_Please_."

Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I believe you. And I hope you believe me this time when I tell you that I'm on _va-ca-tion_. But that doesn't change the fact that you're drunk. I don't think it's a good idea that we have sex." He had regained his composure. "How about you just go to sleep?" His fingers ran through Harvey's hair. The man shook his head.

"No, Mike. I need you. Right now." He scoot to the edge of the bed and pulled the man closer so that he was standing between his legs. Brown eyes stared into blue until the blue gave in and they were kissing again, real slow. Harvey wanted to go faster, but Mike forced the pace.

Mike pushed Harvey back up the bed and pulled his pants and boxers off. He took off his own then got up on the bed, kneeling between Harvey's legs. He looked down at the man's body, approving. Harvey wiggled a little and reached out to pull Mike down on him.

"Don't keep me in suspense, now." He whispered. Mike smiled as pulled one of Harvey's legs up around his waist and did a slow grind against him. Harvey's breath hitched and he gripped at Mike's arms.

"More?" Mike asked.

"More." Harvey agreed.

Mike moved against him again and again. Harvey bit his lip and closed his eyes. Soon his own hips were bucking up against Mike's and they were both groaning. Mike even swore he heard Harvey purr.

They broke out in a sweat and Harvey mumbled about how he wanted more, taking Mike's hand and placing it on his ass.

_Oh shit_. Mike moaned loud. He never thought Harvey would bottom for anyone. But here he was, giving control.

He grabbed for the lube and popped the top then squeezed some on his fingers. He kissed Harvey as he slowly pushed a finger in his hole.

He got a whine about how it wasn't enough.

"Oh, Harvey." He whispered against the man's lips. He pushed in two more fingers and hooked them, pushing against Harvey's prostate. That got him a gasp and a back arch.

What a wanton man.

Mike pressed again and Harvey started to tremble.

"Please, Mike. _Fuck me_." Blunt nails dug into his back. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and ripped into a condom, putting it on as fast as he could. He positioned himself and pushed in slow, groaning at how tight Harvey was.

"_Fuck!_" He buried his face in Harvey's neck and pushed in to the hilt. Harvey was panting, holding him tighter with his arms and now his legs around Mike's waist. He could come right now if he wasn't set on this being more for Harvey's pleasure.

And boy did Harvey feel pleasure. It blew Mike's mind, the sounds this man could make as Mike moved his hips, making love to him slow. Maybe it was just the alcohol making Harvey so loose, but Mike didn't care. His eyes rolled back in his head as everything Harvey overtook his senses.

The _smell_ of Harvey. The _feel_ of Harvey. The _sight_ of Harvey. The _sounds_ that Harvey made. The _taste_ of Harvey. When they finally came together, he thought he was addicted and would never be able to leave any of this after his vacation was over.

Maybe he could work out of New York. Shit, a guy could dream.

He found himself dreaming a lot when he fell asleep after cleaning them up and making sure they were both safe for the night. Harvey was wrapped around him like a human octopus.

But even with all this comfort, satisfaction, and love. His dreams haunted him.

* * *

A/N: Woo! You guys liking this as much as I like writing it? Hope you all enjoy it! Tia shows up in the next chapter and I have something verrrrry interesting planned ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Woo, I was writing all day!

**Pyro Vamp:** Yes, I agree. It was really hot in chapter three ;)

Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I hope you keep reading.

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Suits. Can't wait 'til Thursday though.

* * *

He was at Pearson Hardman, ready to take Harvey and Donna to lunch. He was smiling as he stepped off the elevator, going to the office, but he stopped short. There were police and people standing around. Some were crying. He found Donna. Tears were flowing like rivers from her eyes.

"Donna, what happened? What's going on?" He took her hands. "Where's Harvey?"

She jerked away from him and slapped him. "You killed him, Mike! You joined the CIA and _you_ killed him! Murderer!"

Mike was stunned. Confused. He turned towards the office door and saw it. There was blood all over the windows. He pushed his way through and let out a long whine as he saw what was there. Harvey's mutilated body. He shook his head, not believing this. He'd seen this work before.

"Heinman." He gasped. There was his old partner, suddenly, glancing down at his own work with a smile.

"Pretty, ain't it, Rossy?"

Mike snapped and threw a punch, but he was too slow and was stopped, a big hand wrapping around his fist. Randy smiled as he twisted it around. Mike yelled out. There was a gunshot and he stumbled back, grasping at his leg with his good hand. The bullet nicked an artery. He bit his lip, ignoring the pain and unclipped his gun and cocked it with his hurting hand and took a shot at his partner. It was a solid hit to the chest. Mike thought he had killed the man. But when they went back, there was no body.

Mike watched as the scene transformed from Harvey's office to rooftops in Tuscany where Mike had somehow fell off one and dislocated his shoulder. He lay there, in the dark, for a really long time. The pain was too much. He wanted to die. He was. He did.

•••SUITS•••

Mike woke up, gasping for breath and hands squeezing at his bullet wound. The pain was incredible, making him vulnerable. He wanted to cry if he could just remember how.

Once the pain subsided, a half hour later, Mike got out of bed after making sure Harvey was still asleep, and limped to the shower. He stayed in for a while, letting the hot water soothe him. A phone ringing distracted him though, and he rushed to get out.

He ran into the bedroom. Not his phone. He found Harvey's pants and dug through the pockets. He looked at the screen. _Donna_? _At six in the morning_? He answered it.

"Harvey Specter's phone. The beast is dead to the world right now, but I'll be happy to talk to the beautiful goddess if she'd be willing to deal with me."

"_Well isn't this a surprise. He actually went to see you last night? Is he okay? Did you guys make dirty, hot, three years in the waiting make up sex?_" She sounded so excited.

Mike laughed. "I wouldn't call it dirty, but it was pretty hot. Did you know that Harvey is very... _Loud_, while having sex? My ears are still ringing, but in a good way."

Donna hummed. "_That's very good to know. You can fill me in on the rest of the details later, though. I need to talk to the bossman. He has court at eight and all his files are still at the office._"

Mike sighed. "I don't want to wake him up yet. How about I feed and bathe him when he wakes up and you bring those files and a fresh suit for him when you get a chance? Then I'll make sure he gets to school on time."

Donna snorted. "_Okay, honey. And later, when we have time, I have to tell you about this boy Junior is in love with. I only slightly approve._"

Mike smiled. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that and change your mind. See you soon, Donna." He hung up and put Harvey's phone on the dresser.

•••SUITS•••

Harvey woke up with a terrible headache. He groaned and curled up, ass aching a bit. But that was in a good way. He found himself wondering what he did last night. Or more like _whom_.

He reached out in the bed, feeling for a body, but found nothing. _Oh well_. At least he didn't have to tell them to get out. He pulled his arm back and hugged one of his pillows.

_Wait_... This wasn't his pillow. His eyes flew open and it was, thankfully, dark in the room. His memory started flowing back to him.

"Mike!" He shot up in bed, head pounding. A dim light came on a second later.

"Hello, sleepy head. Pain relief and coffee here for you. And there's breakfast in the other room." He watched, stunned, as Mike walked up to him and handed him a beautiful cup of coffee and some dreamily looking Advil. But neither was as beautiful or dreamy as Mike.

He was dressed in a black Henley with a blue t-shirt underneath and very well fitting dark jeans. His mouth watered.

Mike turned away as Harvey took the coffee and pills. "Go ahead and shower. There's a razor on the counter so you can shave. And I have a suit for you." He turned back to look at Harvey. "You don't have very long, so I suggest you hurry." He then walked back out the room.

Harvey sighed and placed the coffee to the side after taking a big gulp. He got out of bed and searched for his phone. It wasn't in his pants. Wait. Where were his pants? There was nothing in the room, but a messy bed and Harvey. He shook his head and went into the bathroom. Sitting on the counter was a bag of his toiletries. Well at least his hair wouldn't be so bad looking anymore. He grabbed his shampoo, conditioner and body wash and got to work.

He didn't even try to question how Mike had gotten all his stuff.

•••SUITS•••

Mike heard the shower turn on so he hung Harvey's suit up next to the bedroom door. He was eating breakfast and reading the specs he had abandoned last night when there was another knock at the door.

"No need for the gun, Rossy! It's me!" Mike let out a breath as he walked over to the door and let his boss in. She looked impeccable as always. Blue blouse, black blazer, and black dress pants that fit long legs perfectly. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she had on those silly nerd glasses today.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Tia." He gave her a quick hug then closed and locked the door. She held up a case.

"Got a gift for you." Mike's eyes lit up and he took the case from her and sat it on the table. He opened it up and saw the most beautiful sniper rifle he'd ever seen. He picked it up and assembled it, practically purring the entire time.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." He stroked it like it was a cat.

Tia laughed. "Calm down, Rossy. No need to get a hard on for a gun. It can fuck you back, but I don't think you'll like it. You read those specs I sent?"

He sighed and broke down the gun. "I try, but keep getting interrupted. Why are you in New York?"

She smiled and moved over to the table, peeking at breakfast. "I can't come see how one of my best agents is doing on his vacation?"

Mike narrowed his eyes. "No. You don't think I can handle Heinman. Look, Tia, I don't know how he's still alive, but I know I shot him in the chest. I saw the blood. He's weak. If he becomes more of a problem then it shouldn't be hard to handle him. If you think otherwise then get someone on finding him. You didn't have to come here yourself." He poured her a cup of coffee. "Go back home."

She pursed her lips at him. "I can't do that, Michael." She took a sip of the coffee and sat at the table. "I've been assigned, personally, to your protection. Higher ups don't want to lose their best and of course I would be the only one who you would keep close enough to protect you. Come on, Rossy. I don't want to lose you either." She touched his shoulder.

"You know that you're implying that I can't take care of myself, right?" He closed his eyes and rubbed them. "This was supposed to be relaxing, Tia. None of this was supposed to happen." She squeezed his shoulder.

"Things don't always go as planned. Now, lets go over these specs before your boyfriend gets out of the bathroom." Mike looked at her asking how she knew and she just raised a brow.

"Too late," he mumbled as he watched the bedroom door open and Harvey step out with just a towel around his waist. He smiled. Damn, Harvey was sexy with all that water dripping down his body. He turned in time to see Tia's composure snap, but she schooled herself a second later.

"Mike, where's my suit? And what time is it? I have to be in court at eight- Oh. Hi." Harvey finally realized someone was in the room with Mike. He looked at Tia for a second before looking to Mike for explanation.

Mike stood. "Don't worry, Harvey. You have a little bit of time. This is my friend, Tia Scott. She's just visiting me." He walked over and pulled Harvey's suit off the door. "Get dressed then come eat breakfast." Mike gave him a quick kiss.

"Nice meeting you," Harvey said before going back into the bedroom to do as Mike said. He could curse himself for being so damn obedient later. Mike chuckled and went back to the table.

"Holy shit. He is one fine son of a bitch. He got a brother?" Tia whispered.

"Yes, but I've never met him, so I can't approve of anything for you. Now, those specs... Why do we want a random member of a drug cartel dead? He doesn't seem like a big bug."

Tia sat back in her chair. "He isn't, but he's about to be. Selling to the Russians didn't seem like anything big for him, but the money doesn't match the product he's selling." She continued with a lot of 'that's classifieds' and explained everything to Mike. It was sad to admit that he wasn't questioning why he had to kill a man instead of bring him in.

But that wasn't his job. Tia finished up just as Harvey came out of the bedroom without his suit jacket and came over, with his coffee, to sit and eat breakfast. Mike poured him some orange juice as Tia asked how Harvey knew Mike. Even though she already knew.

"He used to work for me three years ago. Was my associate at the firm I work for." Tia smiled at him.

"So _you're_ Harvey Specter. Mike talked a lot about you when I first met him. Used to talk about how he was getting the 'Harvey Specter attitude'. I thought it was cute." She stole Mike's toast.

"You're CIA too?" Harvey asked, sipping his juice. Tia gave Mike a look before answering.

"As much as I disapprove of Mike letting you know, yes, I am CIA. I'm Michael's boss."

Mike glared at her. "It's Louis's fault, like I told you! I really wasn't going to tell him. Too much risk. You taught me that." She shook her head.

"That doesn't mean anything, Michael. He knows. That's what matters. What happens if you're compromised deeper and they go after him? What are you going to do then?" She gave him a pointed look.

"I can take care of myself," Harvey said at the same time Mike said, "I'll keep him safe."

They looked at each other. Mike sighed.

"Hurry with you're breakfast. I promised Donna I'd get you to court on time." He handed over Harvey's personal effects. The man went straight for his phone and found that some texts were deleted and that there was an extra number in his contacts. Mike's.

"You went through my phone?" He automatically went into his audio files and saw the one of Mike's voice recording was gone. "How? Why?"

Mike stood and loaded his plates on a tray. "Fairly easy and because I had to." He moved over to go put some shoes and socks on.

Tia rolled his eyes. "As cold hearted as that sounded, it's the truth. He's really good at breaking into phones and he had to to keep you both safe. Not like it's going to make a big difference though." She started doing something on Mike's computer.

Harvey rubbed his eyes. "Why are you here?" He gave her a look. "I thought Mike was on vacation?"

Tia didn't look away from the screen. "I asked Mike to do me a favor while he was here. Don't worry. It only takes one night." Mike rolled his eyes from across the room. He went to retrieve Harvey's jackets and his own.

"Come on, Mr. Specter. Time to go." Harvey glared, but put on his suit jacket and then his coat.

"I have to-" Mike picked up a briefcase and handed it to Harvey.

"That's yours. And your files are in it. I found something for you. You can check it out on the way to the courthouse. Tia?" He looked to his boss. She closed his computer and put it away.

"Yes. I'm gonna go set up for you. Have fun. See you at six." She left with the sniper rifle.

Harvey looked in his briefcase to make sure he had everything. "She's nice. And don't worry, I can take a taxi." He moved to leave, but Mike grabbed his keys and his key card.

"Nope. I'm driving you. We can chat about that recording you had on your phone." He took Harvey's hand in the hallway as they left. Harvey was blushing. It was adorable and concerning. "Or we don't have to…"

•••SUITS•••

Mike didn't drive like Harvey was expecting a spy would drive. They did make a lot of circles, but other than that, Mike obeyed all the traffic laws. He didn't speed up or make any illegal U-turns. But then again, they were just going to court.

_Not_ in a car chase.

"Better than riding a bike?" Harvey teased as he read through the files.

"Not really, but it's needed." Mike sat up straighter in his seat and looked over his shoulder. He got over into the far lane to turn right. "This traffic is insufferable, but I'm in a rental, so I can't do anything drastic."

Harvey perked up. "Oh I knew all spies drove crazy! I'll pay for the rental, just please give me a little excitement this morning."

Mike cocked a brow at him. "Last night wasn't exciting enough?" He shook his head. "I know the bed is vanilla, but you sure weren't complaining about it."

Harvey sighed and looked out the window. "I was very drunk last night."

Mike let out a humorless laugh. "There you go with that again. It's insulting to know that you'd only sleep with me if you were drunk, Harvey."

Harvey glared at him. "I didn't say that, Mike! Stop putting words in my mouth." He grumbled, putting the files away. But then he was very confused. Because Mike was smiling.

"Is it just me, or are you so much easier to get going with the emotions? I hope you're not like that court today." Mike was laughing at him!

"You ass," Harvey mumbled. "I'll tell Donna that you're fucking with my emotions."

"First of all, I'm not scared of Donna. Secondly, are you admitting to having emotions?" Mike looked over at him.

"Well, first off, you're gonna eat your words. And secondly, I told you I love you, didn't I?" He looked out the window.

Mike smiled softly. "I don't remember. Maybe you should tell me again." Harvey smiled, but kept looking out the window.

"We're here. Thanks for driving me." He got out the car. Mike narrowed his eyes at him. Harvey turned back and bent through the door. "Go park the car, Mike. Come be my second chair."

"Okay," Mike agreed without thought. He waited for Harvey to close the door. But he didn't. He leaned back into the car really quick to kiss Mike.

"I love you," he whispered. It may have been three words, but he was definitely saying more.

Mike blinked. "I love you too, Harvey. I'll see you inside." Harvey finally got out the car and closed the door. He hesitated for a second before going inside.

•••SUITS•••

Mike had dropped Harvey off at the office after court.

"Where are you going?" Harvey asked as Mike walked him to the elevators.

Mike looked thoughtful for a second. "That favor for Tia. I'm going to Maine and won't be back until late." He pushed the button for Harvey. "I'll see you tomorrow though. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Harvey asked. "You're not leaving, are you?"

Mike shook his head. "No, Harvey. It's just that favors for Tia normally means paperwork afterwards. And lots of it. I may be too busy." He slipped his hands into his pockets.

Harvey smiled. "You can just do it all here." Before Mike could turn him down, Harvey leaned in and kissed him. "See you tomorrow," he said against Mike's lips. A throat was cleared and they pulled away from each other.

"Louis." Mike smiled at Harvey's fake-excited tone. "Good morning. How's your wife? She left me last night feeling good, just wanted to know if you killed that mood."

Mike shook his head and Louis scowled. "That would be funny, _Harvey_, if I had a wife and if you weren't just shoving your tongue down Mr. Ross's throat."

Harvey rolled his eyes and started to step into the elevator that was waiting, but Mike grabbed his arm.

"That? That was nothing, Louis. Now this?" He pulled Harvey close and buried his fingers in dark hair, lips crushing together. Harvey even dropped his briefcase as their tongues battled and a moan came from one of them. Mike was the first to pull away. He licked his lips. "_That_ was something, Louis." He turned and walked away. Louis was beet red and Harvey was a little weak in the knees as he grabbed his briefcase and they got on the elevator together. Mike smiled.

He did love to put on a show.

•••SUITS•••

Mike's drive was very uneventful, but the destination and the task ended up being quite exciting. And that was all thanks to Harvey.

Tia had set him up and told him where the target was. He was in a building about two blocks over, laid on a table with his sniper rifle, set up and ready to kill, pointed out the open window.

"So, you're good right? Because I've got some people I've got to see while I'm here." Tia asked, checking her phone. Mike rolled his eyes and went back to assessing his environment. Wind speed and direction. Distance. Target. Everything was fine for now.

"Yes, Boss, you can leave now. I've got this."

She slapped his leg. "Alright, Rossy. Don't fuck anything up." She turned to leave. Mike adjusted his scope.

"Why would I do that?" All he got was a door shutting as a reply. He sighed. Now he just had to wait. He put in his headphones and listened to some rock to keep his mind sharp. He grumbled when the music paused because his phone was ringing. He clicked the button on his headphone to answer.

"I still haven't fucked up anything, Tia. You don't have to call every five minutes." He watched the entrance of the building, waiting for his target.

"_Well, I don't know what to say to that._"

Mike blinked. _Oh_. "Harvey. Sorry, I didn't check my caller ID. I assumed Tia because she likes to fuck with me. Is something wrong? It's only been eight hours."

He listened through the headphones and could hear a chair creak as someone sat back in it.

"_Well, I'm here at the office with the blinds down and I'm bored out of my mind. So, I called to see if you had time during this favor to talk._" Mike smiled and sat back from his scope.

"Now what would you, Harvey Specter, want to talk with me about with the blinds down in your office?" He listened to more movement over the phone before Harvey replied.

"_I guess there are many things we could talk about. Like that kiss in front of Louis this morning_." Mike closed his eyes to the sound of Harvey's voice. His body tingled as he remembered the kiss.

"Oh that? That wasn't too special. Just something to mess with Louis with. He hasn't been bugging you, has he? I know some people who could take care of that. I'll give them a call. Just say the word." He looked back through the scope.

Harvey chuckled. "_No, Mike. I know how to handle Louis. I was thinking more about how we could continue it when you get back to Manhattan. Say, here in my office_?" Mike smiled.

"Is that right? How exactly would you continue it, Harvey?" He could practically hear the man's smile on the other end of the phone.

"_Well, I would definitely take the control this time. Maybe lay you out on my couch and strip you out of that tasty looking outfit you were wearing today. By the way, do you always have a suit in your car to change into_?"

Mike laughed. "I always come prepared for anything, Harvey. Like you, last night, with lube and condoms."

"_It's always good to think ahead. But, let me get back to what I would do to you in my office_-"

"Remember that I don't make love on couches, Harvey. Too many things can be hidden in cushions." He could hear Harvey's eyes roll.

"_Well then, I would strip you on my couch and we could make our way to my desk_." His voice was low.

"Just a couple problems." Mike interrupted.

Harvey sighed. "_And what are those, Mike_?"

"For starters, I'm not that easy. Secondly, you still have your clothes on." Mike didn't sound real focused on Harvey anymore. His target had showed up. Just a little bit more waiting.

"_You're being picky, Mike. Maybe I want to fuck you with my suit still on. Now shut up and listen_." This got Mike's attention.

"Yes, Sir." He focused his scope on the balcony of the floor the target was staying on.

Harvey continued. "_Hmm... After I have you on my desk and my hands feel all over that hot body of yours_-"

Mike couldn't help himself. He had to interrupt again. "You know what, Harvey? I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to get you to the point. You want to think about me, but I'm going to make this about you. You're going listen and you're going do what I say. Now I want you to take off your suit jacket and loosen your tie. You're gonna get on the intercom and tell Donna that you will _not_ be bothered for the next five minutes. Trust me when I say, that's all the time you're gonna need."

There was a long hesitation, but Mike heard Harvey do as he said.

"_What now, hot shot_?" Mike smiled and cocked the rifle, shivering as he heard the bullet slide into place.

"Now, Harvey, you're going to undo your pants and push them down to your knees. Boxers too. I want you to smooth those big hands of yours up and down your thighs, squeeze your knees for me, Harvey." He held his breath for a second as he saw someone approach the balcony, but then they moved away. Not yet. He went back to Harvey.

"Spread your legs a little wider, Harvey. Now reach down and touch your balls. Don't squeeze, just touch. Now, I know you've got that lube on you because I put it in your briefcase this morning before we left my hotel. I want you to take it out and put some in one of your hands. Now, I want you to grip yourself at the base, _squeeze_, and stroke yourself up real slow. Real slow, Harvey." His voice was husky. "Are you doing what I'm telling you, Harvey? I'll be really angry if you aren't."

Harvey's voice was a little weak. "_I'm doing what you say_."

Mike nodded. "Good. Now I want you stroke yourself, Harvey. Real slow like I said until I tell you otherwise."

Mike watched the balcony, heart rate even and slow and mind focused. Harvey seemed like a much better calming agent than the rock music. Especially when he heard Harvey start moaning.

"That's it, Harvey. Keep going. Don't worry about time, you've got three minutes left." Mike's finger rested on the trigger. The target was getting closer to the doors. "Faster, Harvey. Move your hand faster. Squeeze yourself a little tighter." Harvey's breathing picked up. "You remember anything from last night, Harvey? Like how you told me to fuck you? How you told me that my fingers inside you weren't enough? Can you stroke yourself any faster, Harvey? Are you doing it? Are you close? Imagine it's my hand. Imagine it's my body and we're both naked, moving against each other like we did last night."

Harvey cursed into the phone. There was a thunk, like he dropped it. Into his lap. _Oh God_, he sounded nice, stroking himself.

"That's right, Harvey. Keep going. Come for me when you want. Watch out for your suit though. You do make quite the mess." Mike licked his lips and his finger tightened on the trigger. He took another deep breath as the doors finally opened and the target stepped out.

"Come on, Harvey." He listened as Harvey's moans cut off for a second and he let out a long groan. Mike didn't blink as he set his aim on the target and pulled the trigger.

Bullet to the head. Mission accomplished.

Mike pulled back and closed the window before breaking down the rifle.

"Clean yourself up, Harvey. I'll see you in eight hours. Six if the traffic is good."

"_Fuck_," was the reply he got.

Oh yes, there was going to be a lot of that.

* * *

A/N: Thank for reading. I hope you guys all really liked this chapter. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for this late update, you guys. I've caught the 'I feel like crap' bug and I thought it was gone, but it came back at me yesterday.

Thank you for all the new reviews though. I don't think you guys know how much I spazz out when I get emails that say I have new reviews. I'm really thankful that you guys are reading.

**Pyro Vamp:** Sniper rifles are just sexy as shit. Thank you so much for your wonderful review.

**my-little-obsession: **I really like government Mike too. I've got a couple more ideas I could do with him, but if you ever have any prompts, feel free to PM me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suits, but I am sooooo looking forward to tomorrow when it comes on. :)

* * *

It was midnight when Mike got back. He went straight to Harvey's condo. He didn't even have to knock twice. The door opened and Mike was pulled inside and slammed into the wall. His hand moved quickly to his gun, body moving on instinct. But a hot, half naked body pressed up against his and soft lips were moving against his. He calmed down.

The body disappeared and the door was closed and locked. Mike took his coat off and set it aside with his gun. That was all he had time for before big hands were grabbing at him and undressing him. He didn't complain.

Harvey had him down to his boxers in seconds. _How had he done that_? What surprised him even more was the tie that was at ready and being slipped around his wrists that were now behind his back. He winced a little when it tightened because of his sprain. But he was too impressed to protest.

"Who taught you that?" Mike asked against greedy lips. He pressed himself against Harvey.

Harvey pushed Mike against his glass walls, and this time protests did arise.

"No. Bed or somewhere else. Not here." Harvey looked like he was about to ask why, but let it go and pulled Mike into the kitchen.

"Well, you don't do couches and we've already done the bed. I'm going to say over the phone counts too. And there was the first time, again, where you denied me the counter top at your hotel, so we're going to use mine." Harvey ran his hands all over Mike's body as he talked. He backed Mike against the cabinets and lifted him onto the counter of the island. He leaned forward and his mouth explored nicely tanned skin.

Mike moaned. "Not everything has to be chocolate and strawberry, Harvey. Sometimes vanilla tastes quite _delicious_." His breath hitched as Harvey's teeth and tongue teased his flat nipple.

Harvey hummed. "Well I'm more of a mint chocolate chip kind of guy anyway, so this conversation is irrelevant." He trailed his lips back up to kiss Mike before pulled him back off the counter, turning him around and bending him over it. Mike wiggled.

"Now, this is an interesting turn. I was wondering when you were going to try and control me, Harvey." He wiggled his fingers. "A little much?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "No, it's not. You tend to get your way with those hands... And that _mouth_. I've got something I can shove into it if you want to keep talking." He pressed his growing erection into Mike's ass and rutted against him. "I'd rather it be somewhere else, though."

Mike closed his eyes and moaned. _Damn_, he was really hot and bothered. He pushed his ass back against Harvey. "I get the point. No talking. Though, I do have a very talented mouth."

Harvey's hands squeezed his ass then yanked his boxers down. "We'll confirm that later. Stay." Harvey pulled back and walked away.

Mike was trying very hard to remain obedient. Very hard. Good thing he didn't have to wait long. Harvey came back a minute later and placed lube and a condom on the counter. He must already have put some lube on his hands because slick fingers glided down Mike's spine and squeezed his ass. Mike started rocking his hips a little.

"Just one condom, Harvey?" One hand left his skin and he heard the smack before he felt it. He didn't flinch though.

"I thought we both agreed to you being quiet? Don't worry about one condom. I have many more around the condo. There are a lot in the shower stall in the bathroom." Mike smiled. He approved.

Harvey teased him, massaging his ass and going just low enough to brush slick fingers across his balls. Mike moaned and spread his legs wider. He rested his cheek on the cold counter and pushed his ass back against Harvey's hands, demanding more. The older man laughed.

"Calm down, Mike. We're going to go real slow." Okay, this, Mike didn't approve of. Harvey couldn't turn his own tactics on him. He growled and pushed back against his hands again. Harvey grabbed his hips to hold him steady. "Mike," his voice was warning. But not enough.

"I've been in a car for eight straight hours, no stops, to get back to you. I made us take it slow when you came to my hotel room drunk. I made you take it slow, at first, over the phone. There will be no more taking it slow, Harvey. Save it for another time. If you don't speed up and fuck me right now so we can move on to the condoms in the shower, I'm going to leave."

Mike felt a hand slide up his spine and fingers tighten around the back of his neck. He was yanked up so that his back pressed against Harvey's chest with his hands in between.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you telling me what to do, _Mr. Ross_." Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike's front as his other hand still held the back of his neck

"Then I suggest you do something about it, _Mr. Specter_." Mike tried to turn his head, but Harvey tightened his hold.

"I think I will," Harvey growled into his ear. And he did.

Mike wouldn't have been surprised three years ago if Harvey had taken control and been the boss in their work and personal relationships, but Mike was now a new person and would never had thought his new self could be this submissive. Harvey had him moaning and begging all morning.

And now it was three in the morning and Harvey had to be at work at eight, so he was getting some shuteye. And Mike was very thoroughly fucked, wrists no longer tied, but body and mind subdued. He didn't cuddle, but Harvey did and was doing the whole human octopus thing again, but Mike didn't care. He laid there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, very happy.

Nothing could ruin this.

•••SUITS•••

Donna smiled as Harvey walked into the office that morning. He looked like he was the cat who ate the canary. Or the Mike.

"Fun night, Boss?" She teased and handed him a cup of coffee. Harvey looked over his messages.

"It was definitely more than fun, Donna. My night, morning, maybe even this afternoon. His eyes darkened and Donna cocked a brow.

"The man is really that good? Maybe I should show up at his hotel room drunk one night too." The look that Harvey gave her had her rolling her eyes and snorting. "I'm just kidding, Harvey. I'm not going to steal your play thing from you."

"Look who decided to show up on time for once." Harvey and Donna both groaned at the sound of Louis's voice. Harvey turned to greet the partner.

"Louis. How are you this fine morning? Did your wife make it home in time to cook you breakfast?"

"Haha, Harvey. Unless my wife is a six-foot tall blond man with blue eyes then I don't think you can make jokes. Which makes me notice, where is our little CIA agent? Had to run off and play spy? I bet he's not even good at it." Louis didn't even realize how big Harvey was grinning until it was too late.

Mike came up behind Louis, silent, and clamped a hand over his mouth and put an arm around his neck. He pulled the older man back at the same time he pushed the back of his knees with his own to make Louis go down. Mike leaned in to whisper something in Louis's ear and terrified eyes got wider and rolled back into his head. The man went limp from fear.

Mike was surprised. "Oh. Did he just faint?" Harvey and Donna were doubled over in laughing fits. Harvey couldn't breathe.

Mike rolled his eyes, but was still very amused. He half carried the unconscious man into Harvey's office and laid him on the couch. People stopped, curious as to why Donna where dying from laughter out in the hall.

Harvey wiped his eyes. "I've never seen such a beautiful thing before. I only wish I had recorded it." Donna picked up her phone and flaunted it. Harvey's eyes lit up. "No?" She nodded and Harvey bent over her desk wall to kiss her cheek. "You are the best."

She sat back in her chair. "Why would you ever doubt it?" She shooed him. He smiled as he walked into his office with his coffee and mail and his good mood was killed. Mike was sitting in a chair across from the couch where Louis was out cold.

"Did you kill him?" He sat in his office chair.

Mike snorted. "No. I just think he's kind of cute when he's not talking. Look at him."

Harvey huffed. "No thank you. He better not drool on my couch." He opened up his mail.

Mike stood and walked over to the conference table to get to work also. After a minute they forgot about Louis completely.

And then Jessica walked in.

"Why is Louis asleep on your couch, Harvey? Hello, Mr. Ross."

Mike gave her a polite smile and Harvey looked up from his mail. He glanced towards the couch.

"Oh. He's still there? He fainted this morning. Mike gave him a little scare because Louis was talking shit about him." Jessica looked to Mike for explanation and Mike shrugged.

"He was talking to Harvey and Donna and said I was probably bad at my job so I snuck up behind him and showed him how good I was."

She cocked her head to the side. "You scared Louis with how well you know the law? And neither one of you attempted to wake him up?"

Mike and Harvey both laughed and said at the same time, "Yeah. Something like that." She gave them both questioning looks before going over to wake Louis who jerked awake and looked around, fearful.

"Ross!" He growled.

"Yes, Louis?" Mike sounded like he was speaking to a child as he did something on his computer.

Louis looked like he was about to say something, but then finally noticed Jessica who was standing there looking down at him with her hands on her hips.

"Uh... Good morning, Jessica. I was just-"

"Sleeping on the job?" She raised a brow. He stammered. "Just go do some work, Louis." She watched as the other man ran away before turning to Harvey. "You have an important new client. The meeting is tomorrow at three." Then she turned to Mike. "I'm looking forward to dinner tonight, Mr. Ross."

Harvey frowned as she left. "Dinner?" He asked Mike. The younger man stayed focused on his work. "Do you know what dinner with Jessica means? She may want to hire you."

Mike started typing. "I knew that, Harvey. I knew it when she told me to give her a call two days ago, and I knew it when she was the one giving the call last night while I was driving back from Maine. I also know that her seeming eager to talk with me is meant to lure me into a false sense of power over her so when she finally decides to offer me a job, she can take that power away and try to short me somewhere. Maybe give me some speech about how Pearson Hardman is the best law firm and it would be my honor of working for her. Maybe then I'd take the deal? And if not, she'd try to have you close on me? Am I right, Harvey?" He had looked up at Harvey about halfway through talking.

Harvey was a little stunned. "You could be right. Or maybe she just really wants you working here. How do you know all that, though?"

Mike laughed. "Because I've been poached at many times before, Harvey. And I politely tell them no. I'm going to have to politely tell Jessica _no_."

Harvey frowned. "I bet I could close you." Mike smiled at him.

"You can't close me, Harvey. And even if you did, it would take time before I could get clearance to work here. And even then, I could be denied. So I am now, politely, telling you no."

Harvey sat up straighter. "Then call them up now. Or send an email. Try and get clearance. Your boss, Tia? I'm sure she'll listen."

Mike rubbed his eyes and got back to work. "It's not that simple, Harvey."

Harvey sighed. "Can you at least, try? If they say no, then I'll stop bothering you. I promise."

Mike hesitated, but smiled and shook his head in frustration. "Okay, Harvey. I'll try. But you have to shut up about it." Harvey smiled. Oh, he could definitely close Mike.

•••SUITS•••

Mike was back at his hotel and getting ready for dinner with Jessica. He had just hopped out of the shower and was pulling on his suit when the hotel phone rang. He answered it after wondering about it for a second.

"Michael Ross."

"_Yes, Mr. Ross. I have a package for you at the front desk. A man came by and asked me if I would give it to you. Said it would be something to think about when you were out for dinner_." Mike smiled. He knew it was from Harvey.

"I'll pick it up on my way out, thank you." He hung up and finished getting ready. He was a half hour early and the restaurant wasn't far, but he liked to be on time. He still remembered what Harvey told him. If you're early then you're on time.

He rode the elevator down and had a little pep in his step, but anyone who didn't know him wouldn't notice. He schooled his emotions well. Even when he picked up the package, an envelope, from the front desk.

On the front was his full name and his room number. On the back was a stamp of a jester's hat. His heart sank. Harvey didn't do shit like this. Heinman did. He opened the envelope and inside was more photos of him. Even a couple from when he was entering and leaving his roost while he was in Maine. His head was full of anger, but his body was relaxed in case he was being watched now.

On the back of one of the pictures was a message.

_'I know you have a lot of alias' Rossy and you seem tired of them at times, but using your own name to check into a hotel? I'm shaking my head at you._

_But don't worry. We'll meet soon and I'll teach you some things about being a spy that the CIA fails to._

_Until then, much love. And tell Jessica I said hi. You don't have to tell Harvey though. I'll do that for you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Randy H.'_

Mike closed his eyes and tried really hard to calm himself. He counted down from fifty, but that didn't work so he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Voicemail.

"He's definitely here and watching me. He's trying to piss me off, Tia. And it's working. If I see him anywhere or if he threatens Harvey again, I'll shoot first and ask questions later." He hung up and left the hotel. He got into his rental and made his way to the restaurant. He was almost there when he got a text.

"_Don't do anything stupid. But if he makes physical contact with you and you feel you are in danger, you are cleared to shoot to kill. -T_"

He'd take that. He knew Tia couldn't authorize him to publicly kill a man who was of no immediate danger to anyone. That didn't mean he wouldn't. He didn't know what Heinman's problem with him was, but he knew that if his ex-partner threatened or harmed his ex-boss in any way, he was going to kill.

He showed up at the restaurant that Jessica had recommended and made reservations for and they showed him to the table. Jessica wasn't there yet. He ordered some wine and played with his phone to keep busy and under control. He ended up sending a text to Harvey, seeing what he was up to.

But then a server came up and added an extra seat and place setting to the table. _Interesting_.

He put his phone away and looked up and saw Jessica walked in, trailed by the devil himself. He stood.

"Ms. Pearson. Harvey." He shook Jessica's hand and gave Harvey a look. They all sat.

"Mr. Ross, how was your day after you left the office?" The waiter came and gave Jessica and Harvey wine lists and poured more into Mike's glass.

He thanked them and took a sip. "It was very uneventful. This is a surprise though. I wasn't expecting you, Harvey." Maybe later in the night, but not now.

"Well, I convinced Jessica to let me tag along." Harvey ordered a scotch on the rocks while Jessica ordered some high dollar white.

"Well, I guess the more the merrier." He looked to Jessica. "It's nice to speak with you, after so many years."

"Likewise, Mr. Ross. I was quite surprised when I saw you in the hallway and you were talking about being senior partner at a top firm. It's only been three years."

Mike sat back in his chair, avoiding Harvey's stare. "Three years, if I may disagree Ms. Pearson, can be a long time. I excelled at everything I did at the firm and I did it quickly."

She took a sip of her wine. "You don't have to tell me, Mr. Ross. I called some lawyers I know in Virginia. You are very well known and come highly recommended. Do you know what they say about you? They you are one of the biggest sharks around. And the best."

Mike smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure they say that about you and Harvey as well."

Jessica nodded. "They do, but the reputations Harvey and I have we're not built over night. From what I hear, you started off great and ended up extraordinary. We would kill to have someone like you back at the firm. And pair you with Harvey? No one would dare compete."

They stopped talking for a minute to order their dinner and Mike finally understood why Jessica brought Harvey along. She was starting off with her best while giving him a little bit of security by talking him up a bit.

She didn't think he couldn't resist Harvey enough to resist this offer. He sat up straighter and looked at his watch. Universal sign for 'I'm bored'.

"Look, Ms. Pearson, as much as I love being talked nice about, I have to admit that I'm waiting for you to get to the point. I could be somewhere else, doing something exciting right now, but instead I find myself strangely insulted that you and Harvey both would try to dance around words with me. I'm not a stranger. I'm not an innocent. Give me what you got."

There was a bit of silence. Harvey opened his mouth to say something, but Jessica held up her hand.

"You're right, Mr. Ross. I don't mean to insult you."

Mike nodded slightly. "It's ok. And please, call me Michael."

Jessica picked up her wine. "Yes, well... I would have liked to work up to this, but I'm not here to do any simple talking. Like I said, I looked you up, Michael, and you're one the best. I'd like you to come work at Pearson Hardman again."

Their meals arrived and Mike unrolled his silverware and placed his napkin in his lap. "What are you offering, Ms. Pearson. I'm not exactly cheap. Not as expensive as Harvey, but not cheap." Harvey smirked and nudged his foot under the table.

"Well I think you should be. I would give you a senior partner position and raise your current salary by twenty thousand."

Mike looked up from his food. "Should I be surprised that you know my current salary?"

Jessica forked some pasta on her plate. "I wouldn't worry too much about it." Mike sat back in his chair.

"_Forty_, and I think about it." He went back to his steak.

Jessica smirked. "_Fifteen_ and you take the deal." Harvey was starting to feel like a third wheel.

"If you want me, thirty-five." He took a sip of his wine. Jessica shook her head.

"I don't have to want you, Mr. Ross. Ten."

Mike sat forward a little bit in his chair, lowering his voice to a husky, but cocky tone. It made Harvey shiver. "But you _do_ want me. And you _need_ me. Pearson Hardman may have Harvey, but he's only one lawyer. Yes, your other partners are very good, but they're still not Harvey. Now that you're looking at me, someone who trained under him and is successful, you see someone you want. _Twenty-six_ and you've got a deal I can think about." His blue eyes were devoid of any emotion except for seriousness. They were hard, and cold. Jessica and Harvey were both squirming a bit. It just wasn't too obvious.

Jessica picked up her wine and Mike sat back. "I'll draw up a contract that you can look over." He nodded and got back to his steak.

After the serious talk was over and many glasses of wine and scotch were drank by Jessica and Harvey (Mike needed a clear head because he was driving), they were all having fun. Surprisingly. Mike actually enjoyed talking to Jessica when he was at closer to equal terms with her. And Harvey was being very touchy-feely under the table. Eventually, Mike just stuck to holding his hand above the table for the rest of the night. And Jessica didn't seem to care either.

They laughed and ate dessert together and Mike insisted on paying the bill at the end if the night. He left before the other two, thanking them for a wonderful night.

There weren't many cars in the parking lot when he turned the corner and took that as a bad sign. If he were a superhero, he'd swear his spidey-senses were tingling.

He looked around.

"Hey, Mike!" He turned to see Harvey walking towards him. He smiled.

"Don't you think you should be getting home? Remember what happened last time you were drunk?" He met Harvey half way and gave the man a soft kiss.

Harvey smiled. "I'm only tipsy. Lets go back to my place."

Mike shook his head. "Oh, Harvey. I know we want to make up for the three years of no sex, but we can't do this _every_ night." Harvey scoffed.

"I don't see why not." Hot hands felt up Mike's body and he would have given in if his warning bells weren't still going off.

"Harvey..." He tried to pull away. "Come on, lets get out of this cold. He pulled Harvey towards his car and the man was going happily, but then shit hit the fan.

A group of five guys stepped out from behind the restaurant and started towards them.

"Looky what we got here, boys. A couple of fruit cakes." Mike closed his eyes and pulled Harvey behind him. Most likely, these guys were armed and he didn't want Harvey hurt.

Just when he thought this couldn't get any worse than Heinman.

"This is one fucked up vacation," he mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, bad cliffhanger. Please hang in there.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Soooo… I know I'm totally late on the update, but please don't hate… Me :) (trying to rhyme to make you all smile)

Disclaimer: Don't own Suits. Does anyone else not care about Rachel as much as me?

* * *

Mike was sat in the back on an ambulance, feeling a little bit tired from the sensory overload that was going on around him. Harvey was talking to the cops, their lights were flashing. The paramedics were stitching him up. Their lights were flashing. There were at least three other ambulances there and their lights just kept flashing and flashing.

He wanted to puke.

"Sir, are you feeling okay?" Mike blinked when the medic flashes her penlight in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, pulling back. "I just want to go back to my hotel, now." He tried to stand, but she pushed him back down.

"You've been shot, Sir. We need to take you to the hospital."

Mike rolled his eyes and forced himself up and her away. "I haven't been shot. That," he motioned towards the bandage on his side. "Is just a graze and is stitched up. I've been shot before. This is nothing. And if anything happens, I know a doctor." He started rubbing his thigh where his other bullet wound was.

Harvey walked up to them. "What are you doing? You need to go to the hospital." He took Mike's braced wrist. "You were shot and this could be messed up."

Mike took Harvey's hands and looked down at his bandaged knuckles. "I just really want to go to bed now, Harvey. I don't want to spend too many ours in a hospital so they can tell me I'm going to live and that I should take something for the pain. I've got Tia for that. Are you done talking to the police?"

Harvey nodded and wrapped his arms around Mike. "I was worried. I freaked out when I saw that blood. I thought that bullet had missed you." He his face against Mike's neck.

Mike smiled and stroked his hair. "It's okay, Harvey. I'm okay. Lets just go sleep it off. You're in shock, you know. This is going to hit you harder, later. I prefer it be somewhere private. I'm sure you agree?" Harvey sighed and nodded against his neck. A couple of people were sneering at them, but he didn't give a fuck. He loved this man and wasn't afraid to show it.

But that was a problem when you had a rogue CIA agent out to get you.

•••SUITS•••

_Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He mumbled about how this was a horrible vacation as the gang members approached._

_"You faggots look pretty rich. Bet you carry around your money in bedazzled wallets." One of them stepped up closer and Mike pushed Harvey back towards his rental some more._

_"Mike, have you ever used the word bedazzled in your life?" Harvey asked, keeping an arm around the blond man, pulling him tight like he was afraid of something._

_Mike rolled his eyes. "I don't think I've even heard it since I was six." He was still backing Harvey to the car. The gang started to circle._

_"Smartasses, huh?" The one who did all the talking pulled out a gun and the others pulled out knives and brass knuckles. Harvey tensed and Mike had to chant in his head._

_'__**Don't kill them. Don't kill them. Don't kill them...**__'_

_The one with the gun stepped forward and pressed the barrel against Mike's chest. He didn't even flinch away._

_"Empty your pockets, fags." Harvey growled behind him._

_"Name calling will get you nothing." Harvey said, squaring his shoulders. Mike smiled. Trust Harvey to antagonize._

_"No? How about I put a bullet through your boyfriend and see what that gets me?" Mike licked his lips._

_His hand came up and his palm circled around the barrel of the gun as he pushed is away from himself then gripped it and twisted it around, out of the man's grip. His leg kicked out and pulled back, hitting the back off his attacker's foot and pulling it forward, throwing him off balance._

_He fell, head bouncing off the ground. Hard._

_To Mike, this all seemed like slow motion, but this all happened in a matter of seconds. Seconds that the other members of the gang took to jump into action. But now Mike was the one with the gun. Two actually, but they didn't need to know that._

_He backed Harvey all the way up to the car, gun pointed and doing a sweep of the remaining four. Harvey grabbed his arm._

_"Don't kill them," he whispered. That reminded Mike of his chant. But these idiots didn't look like they wanted to back off. We're they on drugs or something? He shot at their feet, but that just got them going even more. He cursed and handed Harvey the gun. If he had kept it, his next shots would have been fatal._

_He stepped forward as they came at him and he dodged knives and fists. Four against one wasn't terrible, but it was bad. He was CIA, not Superman._

_One of the guys with the knife lunged at him and he grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind the man's back, flicking the arm up into an awkward position. He cried out and dropped the knife. Mike had to push him forward as brass knuckles came at his face. He dodged easy, but fists kept swinging. He barely heard the thunk of a gun dropping before Harvey was there, socking the guy in the jaw._

_They worked together on the four idiots, Mike breaking a couple of limbs, but they wouldn't give up._

_Suddenly, there was a gunshot and Mike spun to make sure Harvey was okay. He tried his best not to wince as a bullet grazed his side, close to his ribs. He looked and saw Harvey taking out one guy, one was writhing on the ground with a broken leg, and the other two rushed towards his rental where Harvey had dropped the gun. The head asshole had crawled over and picked it up. And now it was pointed at him again. Then at Harvey._

_Wrong answer._

_He pulled out his own gun and shot, aim perfect. Well... He wouldn't call it perfect, because he really wanted to kill all of them. But it was fine that he didn't. He fired three shots. Two in shoulders and one in a leg._

_Harvey jumped and Mike ran over to secure the weapon. Then the cops, finally, showed up. He went to Harvey to make sure he was okay._

_"You shot them." Harvey was in shock and his hands were shaking._

_Mike put his gun away. "They shot first. I was just defending us. They aren't dead. Look at me, Harvey. Are you okay?"_

_The man nodded just as the police jumped out of their cars and started with the questions. Mike kept an arm around Harvey as he spoke. But then the other man started pawing at his jacket and opening his shirt._

_"You're bleeding, Mike! I thought that bullet missed you!" A police officer called for another ambulance and Mike looked down to see his blood staining Harvey's hands._

_"Oh. I forgot about that." He took off his jacket and pressed it into the wound. "I'm okay if you want to keep talking," he said to the police. They gave him looks before making him lean against a cruiser. Harvey's hands wouldn't stop shaking. He reached out and took one, trying to calm him.  
_

_"I'm alright, Harvey." He pulled the man closer._

_"You're alright." Harvey nodded in agreement. Mike smiled and leaned into him as they waited for the ambulance._

•••SUITS•••

Their story had made the news, but no one knew whom they were. There was no footage of them at the crime scene or anything, so they were safe. Except for from Donna and Jessica. Jessica knew first because she had heard the location and put two and two together. Donna figured it after they had walked into the office, Mike wincing a little bit at the pain in his side and Harvey picking at bandages on his hands.

Both women had them cornered in Harvey's office and demanded answers.

Mike had kept everything vague as he explained. Harvey was staying quiet, but did tell Jessica that they weren't on the news because Pearson Harman didn't need that kind of publicity and neither did he.

Donna started rearranging Harvey's schedule and Jessica tried to convince him to take a day. She turned to Mike, who was laid out on Harvey's couch, when the lawyer refused and pulled out some briefs to work on.

"Take him home, Mr. Ross. You both look like shit."

Mike opened icy blue eyes to look at her. "All due respect, Jessica, but if this is how he wants to cope with getting attacked then I'm not going to stop him. He's sitting in his office, doing what you pay him to do and he's not going anywhere so I would say he's fine." He pulled out his phone when it buzzed with a text message.

Jessica mulled this over then sighed. "I'll get Donna to move your client meeting to here in a conference room." She turned to leave, but Mike sat up slow.

"What's the client's name, Jessica?"

She gave him an 'are you serious' look. "I can't tell you that, Michael. You don't work here yet."

Mike's eyes got dark, he turned to Harvey and the man flinched back at the look on his face.

"What. Is. The client's. Name?" He was gripping his phone so tight, it might break. Harvey started flipping through papers.

"Um... Randolph Heiz. He's trying start a business. He has the money, but he just needs a lawyer to help with the paperwork. He came to Pearson Hardman. Why, Mike?"

Mike opened his phone and dialed Tia's number. "Where were you supposed to be meeting him?"

Donny's voice came through the intercom. "A hotel restaurant. The one you're staying at, Mike. It's too late though. I called him and he's already on his way in."

Tia answered the phone. "_Yes, Rossy_?" She sounded tired.

"I just got your text about Heinman. If you don't get to Pearson Hardman in the next five minutes, there will be police tape keeping you from getting in. He's using one of his aliases. He's coming here for a client meeting. I don't know what the fuck he's think-"

Tia cut him off. "_Don't worry, Michael. I'm on my way. If he tries to make a move then you have permission to detain. If not, then don't do anything stupid_." She hung up. Mike ran his fingers through his hair and started rubbing the spot where Heinman had shot him.

"What's going on, Mike?" Harvey got up. Jessica looked angry.

"Yes, Mr. Ross? Please explain?"

Mike ignored Jessica and looked to Harvey.

"Randolph Heiz is an alias used by Randy Heinman. It was... Russia? He was acting as a businessman, trying to collect some intel on a weapon that a Russian private contractor was making for the North Koreans. Heiz was his favorite alias. That mission was a great success. I don't think of it that way, though. I think of it as where things started to go south with our partnership."

Harvey frowned. "My client is a government agent?" Jessica was very intrigued.

Mike shook his head. "Was. He was caught doing some... things and on our last mission together he did this," Mike held up his braced wrist. "And he shot me..." He kept rubbing his thigh. "Don't worry though. I shot back." He got up.

"Jessica, you can't let this man get close to Harvey. He knows about us and seems to hold a grudge about something. He's been stalking me, but hasn't done anything. _Yet_.

Jessica cleared her throat. "Well, the problem seems to be you, Mr. Ross. Maybe you should leave the building. If his grudge is against you, which I'm not really believing any of this bullshit, then it's best you not be here."

Mike rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. Or did he? "Okay. I'll leave. And if I just so happen to run into him on my way out-"

"_Mike_," Harvey and Donna warned at the same time. Harvey went over to him and made him sit. "You're not going anywhere." Donna came in and ushered Jessica out to vaguely explain some things.

"Why is this guy holding a grudge against you, anyway? Because you shot back?"

Mike sat back. "I have no clue. A smart guy like him, who did what he did, would just disappear. I mean, I would. But I've been getting pictures. He's been following me... And you. That's why I don't want you to see him. He may have been my partner, but he's not one of the sanest guys."

Harvey sat on the coffee table. "What are you going to do when he gets here? What can you really do?" He took Mike's hands.

"He really can't do much. Can you Rossy?" Mike shot up in his seat, hand going to his side where his fresh wound was. "Look at you. I heard about that fight. Tsk. I leave you alone for a second and you get into a fight."

Mike felt his blood run cold. He wanted to shield Harvey with his own body as that dream he had a few nights ago bubbled up.

"Randy." Harvey stood to intercept when Mike looked like he would jump at the man.

"Mr. Heiz. Nice to meet you. I'm Harvey Spect-" Harvey was holding out his hand.

"I know who you are, you buffoon. And I don't like you. But Ms. Pearson insisted you were her best lawyer to help me with my business. When I found out you were sleeping with my Michael, here, it only made me hate you more." He looked to Mike. "I only sent you those pictures to let you know I was thinking of you. Did you like them, Rossy? I think they really captured the real you. So unguarded and beautiful."

Mike didn't believe his ears. What the hell was Heinman talking about? Harvey was looking a little angry.

"Harvey, could you go get us something to drink? I want to talk with Randy for a minute." Harvey spun around and gave Mike an incredulous look.

"Are you serious? I'm not-"

"Just go, Harvey!" Mike came around the coffee table and ushered Harvey towards the door. The faster he got him out the faster he got him safer. He was stiff when Harvey was finally out the door and Tia had just arrived. She saw Mike and Heinman together and rushed forward, but Mike closed the door and held up a finger for her to wait.

Mike turned back to Heinman. "I'm sorry about all this, Michael. I didn't mean to drag the out into public. I was hoping to get rid of Harvey for good then you and I could have alone time." Heinman stepped up and took Mike's hands.

Mike ground his teeth together as he fought to keep his cool. He slowly pulled his hands away. "I'm confused, Randy. Why are you here?" He watched as Heinman ran his hands through his hair and walked over to Harvey's couch.

"_Because I love you, Rossy_. You keep me grounded. Back, before Italy, I saw some shrinks and they all told me the same thing. I was a high functioning psychopath. You know. You've seen what I do to people. How I kill them. How I enjoy it. It felt like a disease and I couldn't stop. I don't think I will either. It's too fun. Too good. But when I was around you, I could keep it in control. I started to feel depended on the way you made me so calm. So sane. I went back to the shrinks and they told me my dependency was actually love." Mike was starting to feel really sick. "You know, I was going to tell you. I had started earning that money on the side and I wanted to bring you in on it so we could be set and run away together, but then that shit went down in Italy. I'm sorry I shot you Rossy, but I felt betrayed." Heinman walked up and was suddenly in Mike's face. "But I forgave you, because I loved you. And I would've never been able to if I wasn't wearing a vest that night. Something told me," he tapped his head. "_Wear that vest, Randy. You're gonna need it._" He reached out and stroked Mike's cheek. The blond didn't even flinch. His entire body was stone cold.

"Why come back? Why follow me?" Mike looked Heinman up and down. Red hair was a little mussed, but otherwise neat, green eyes looked a little concerning as they stared unwavering into Mike's. He was fit and had on a nice suit, mimicking his ex-partner. He looked well off. Why come back on radar?

"Didn't you hear me when I said that I loved you? Come on, Rossy. Use your brain." He tapped Mike's head. "Look at you. So damn adorable." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Mike's lips. He closed his eyes to fight off the urge to wipe his mouth. "Come on, Rossy. I'll take care if Harvey and Tia. Lets get out of here." He backed Mike into the glass wall. "I know a few things we can do."

Mike opened his eyes and glared at him. "No. You will never lay a hand on Harvey." He pushed him back and went to throw a punch, but got grabbed and pinned against the glass wall.

"You will do as I say, Michael, or I'll blow this whole place up." Mike's eyes widened. There was a bomb in the building? "That's right, Rossy." He shook his head. "The things we do for love."

Tia opened the door, Harvey behind her, looking pissed.

"Rossy?" Mike hesitated, but held up her hand. He knew she really wanted to take Heinman in, but a bomb changed things.

"Randy and I are going to go out for a bit." He gave her a small smile. "You mind moving Harvey away?" Heinman was smiling. He held tight to Mike's arm as they walked out the office. Jessica and Donna were doing their best to keep Harvey out of the way.

Mike didn't look back.

"That bomb?" He asked when elevator doors closed. Heinman smiled.

"What bomb?" Mike's anger flared and got his hands around Heinman's throat. The other man grunted and punched Mike in the side where his wound was, making his hands slip as he fell to his knees. Hands wrapped around his own throat and he threw weak punches.

"Shhhh, Rossy. It's okay. I'm sorry I lied. It's gonna be okay though. Just rest." Mike clawed at the hands. One disappeared, but produced a needle seconds later. "I was going to use this on Harvey, but you're being so unreasonable right now." He pulled the cap off with his teeth and Mike fought harder, ignoring the pain of stitches being torn. He grabbed Heinman's wrist and tried to turn the needle around on him.

This had to be the longest, most painful elevator ride of his life.

Heinman finally pinned him, ending his struggles and stuck the needle into his neck.

Darkness was there when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

He was a terrible CIA agent.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know… Another bad cliffhanger.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please forgive me, but I watched the auto tune remix and I just _had_ to. (You'll see.) Ahh… Another late post. Oh RL how you hold me back… I thiiiiiiiink the next chapter is going to be the last.

Do you guys know any crossovers between Suits and the movie Jumper or Push? I would love to read that.

**Little Redwood:** I'm sorry. I can't say much else. I had mixed feelings about the comment you made, so I'm going to stick with just apologizing.

**CazB:** You? You made my day. My boss looked at me funny when I read your review and wouldn't stop smiling for about an hour.

**Pyro Vamp: **Thank you for your awesome reviews. I really do love them very much. This is my first ever fanfiction and I freak out every time I get an email that says I got a new review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, but Louis tonight? In the elevator with Hardman!? Oh lawd!

* * *

Mike woke up with one of the worst hangovers he's had since that night before the Farm. He groaned and opened his eyes cautiously, fearing any potential light that could make his headache worse. Luckily there was none. But that was more concerning.

He blinked and looked around. It was pitch black. And he slowly realized that he wasn't lying down, but sitting up on a hard chair. His ass had gone numb.

Slowly, his memory came back to him. His skin ran cold, but he didn't freak out. Ain't nobody got time for that. He closed his eyes and thought through his situation.

"Arms tied to my side," he mumbled as he wiggled his fingers. "Legs are free though." He kicked them out and they touched something solid about two feet in front of him. "Door? Possibly. My head is pounding, but mind over matter. Smells like piss in here. And I think I hear a train." He knew he was talking to himself, but it helped him think. He remembered Harvey had called him out on it the other day.

_Oh, Harvey_. He sighed and let his head fall back. It touched a wall.

"Tight space. Closet? Shit, it's cold." He felt a vent pouring cold air down on his face. That had to go. Now that all his feeling was back, he felt like he was about to freeze to death.

He had to get out of here. His mind said stay quiet, but instinct wanted him to yell.

Right when he was temped to fall on instinct, he heard noises on the other side of the solid surface in front of him. Definitely a door.

"I wonder if he's awake. I did hear a noise. Oh I want to see those eyes again." Mike recognized Heinman's voice and anger flared, but he controlled it and hung his head like it was when he woke up. He heard a lock sliding open and he could feel light on him. Hands followed.

"Wake up, Rossy. Lets see those pretty eyes." Heinman lifted Mike's chin and slapped his cheek softly. Mike kept his eyes closed. "Come on, Rossy. It's been three hours." He slapped again, harder. Mike kept his reactions in check. "Hmm… Maybe I used too much. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just know how you're one of those freaks who likes to build up immunities. You're crazy like that and that's what made me think we could really work. You're crazy. I'm crazy." He chuckled. "Perfect for each other." Mike cursed himself when he felt his heartbeat speed up. This guy was nuts.

"Oh there you go. Come on, Rossy. Wake up." He rubbed circles with his thumbs over Mike's cheeks. And now he was screwed. He couldn't pretend anymore. So he faked waking up too, groaning and moving his feet to plant them on the ground. He fluttered his eyes and looked around like he was in a haze, seeing Heinman's smiling face. He didn't give the other man time to think. He tensed and pushed all his weight on his feet and forward head butting the crazy. But now he needed a plan B because he fell forward as Heinman fell back.

_'What kind of agent are you? Not thinking forward!'_

He pushed himself up with his knees on Heinman's chest, knocking the air out of the man. He stumbled as he got out of the closet. He was a little disoriented, but he made out a small motel room. He moved away from Heinman as the man started to get up.

_Plan B! Plan B!_ He closed his eyes to think fast. He thought back to his time on the Farm when he was kidnapped and put to the test. _Plan B!_

He didn't have much strength to make it work, but he moved up against a wall, twisted his body and thrust back, sideways, slamming the chair into the wall. Damn. Sturdy chair. He did it again and again and managed to make noise and hurt himself. But it worked. The rope fell to his feet with the chair just as he was tackled to the ground.

_'Shit!'_

Shaky hands fought back against his loony ex-partner and he got his thumbs pressed into the man's eyes. Standard self-defense.

Heinman jerked back with a shout and Mike scrambled to his feet. _Shit. Shit. Shit_! He could fight when he needed to, but Heinman had more power over him and he was better with guns anyway. He looked around; the only weapon he could find was the broken chair. He dove for a leg and held it up as his defense.

But Heinman was quick. He got up and struck at Mike's legs then threw a punch at his face, knocking him back onto the bed in the middle of the room. Heinman got on top of him and pinned him down. Mike brought his legs up to get the man away from him, but his fight was draining. Especially since Heinman was choking him again.

Eventually, when his struggles ceased, constricting hands let up and Mike could breathe again. He glared up at Heinman, hatred in his dull, blue eyes.

Heinman smiled. "You done?" He got a low growl as response. "Shush now, beautiful. I was going to show you something before your little stunt, but I don't know if you deserve this gift anymore." Mike just kept glaring, keeping his mouth shut. "You know, you're sexy when you're mad. I used to think it was hot when you were all emotionless-Rossy, but I think I like the new you better. Maybe I should've thanked Harvey before I killed him." Mike's eyes went wide with panic. "I guess I can show you your gift." He reached over and grabbed the TV remote, turning it on to the news.

It was a burning building. Many were dead. The fire was started from an explosion in a penthouse. Mike's breathing got harsher.

"See, I may have lied about a bomb at Pearson Hardman, but I didn't lie about a bomb. I waited until Harvey went home with that redhead. Donna? Yeah, she was pretty. I bet he was fucking her. Breaking your heart. You didn't need him. As soon as he got home with her... Boom. It was beautiful. I bet you would've loved it." He gave Mike a passionate kiss on trembling lips. It was not returned.

When Heinman pulled away, Mike was stiff and his eyes were closed like he was asleep. But really, he had gone numb. His mind was running a mile a minute. '_Harvey could have gotten out. Harvey couldn't have even been there. Tia had him safe somewhere_.' But then the news told him what he had feared.

"_Officials say the explosion took place in the penthouse of corporate lawyer, Harvey Specter. Mr. Specter was said to be seen by his doorman entering the building just minutes before the blast. Police are looking into possible suspects. They think it might be…_"

Mike squeezed his eyes shut. He was wrong. This was wrong.

"Now that's just wrong. Disgruntled client? I barely had a meeting with the guy." Heinman flicked the TV off and looked down at Mike. "Can you believe that?"

Mike opened his eyes slowly and stared at nothing. "Yeah… I can't believe that." He reached up and squeezed Heinman's shoulder. "Thanks for the gift. It really taught me something." His voice wasn't right. Heinman frowned.

"What did it teach you, Rossy? That my love is all you need?" Mike let out a humorless laugh.

"No. That's not it. More like I don't need it at all." His eyes looked more focused now.

Heinman shook his head. "Don't talk like that, Rossy." He bent and kissed him. "I know you're upset that you didn't see that beautiful explos—" Heinman was cut off as Mike's hand on his shoulder came up and caressed his cheek. His other hand came up to cup the other.

"Shhh… Don't speak. I get it. You love me." He smiled softly, but it was all wrong. He remembered his thoughts from earlier. Mind over matter. "And I really don't care." Heinman's face went from soft to furious, but that was all Mike saw before red clouded over his vision and he pushed through the weakness the meds had given him and rolled them over so that he was on top. The animal took over. There was no more Mike.

•••SUITS•••

"You both okay?" Tia's voice pulled through the fog in Harvey's brain. He just watched his high-rise go up in smoke. Everything he owned, burned to the ground. Donna was the only thing holding him together right now. He looked back at the two women who were now staring at him with concern.

"I-I'm fine. Have you found Mike?" He ran his fingers through his hair and let himself get pulled away from the scene. His mind flashed back.

_Tia drove them home, on the phone with some big shot at the CIA for an hour now. She cursed them to hell and back and yelled about how pulling rank was never something you did when her people were involved. When they had done a psyche test on Randy Heinman, a.k.a. Randolph Heiz, they had found out that he was a psychopath and had formed a connection to Mike, but they also found out that he was selling secrets for money and doing kill contracts on the side and had decided to use Mike to figure out who he was working for._

_Tia did a lot more cursing before hanging up and controlling herself. Eventually, they pulled up to Harvey's high-rise and there were two more CIA agents outside. Experts at explosives._

_Tia explained to them about what Donna had overheard over the intercom at the office and how they hadn't found a bomb in the building, but there might be one in Harvey's. Harvey was just thinking really hard about how the two agents looked a lot like him and Donna. Donna was thinking it too._

_The agents had gone in and it was only a couple of minutes before they watched as a blast went off on one of the floors and fire consumed it. Firefighters and news reporters were on the scene quickly._

_Tia was even more pissed. Those two agents had died. Sent from Langley to die. She was getting too old for this shit._

Harvey held tight to Donna's hand as they were back in the car and on the way to Mike's hotel where Tia had a room. They were safe, but for how long?

Tia pulled out her computer and typed in a few things. "I managed to bug Mike, but it takes a little while for the bug to kick on, just in case anyone is looking for one." She pressed a few more buttons and waited for the screen to load. "It should be coming online now. But this hotel's wi-fi sucks ass."

Donna made Harvey sit as she fixed them both a glass of water. Tia rolled her eyes and went over to the mini bar and pulled out some nice looking bourbon. She poured them both a glass, but stuck to water herself. The computer beeped and they all rushed over.

"Oh great. Another shitty part of New York. This is why I like Virginia. Not very many shitty parts. You two stay here." She pulled out a bag and unzipped it. There was a fuck load of weapons inside.

"That's the part of town where Mike used to live. You think Heiz knows that?"

Tia sighed. "Randy knows a lot of things about Mike. They were on a lot of missions together. What better way to pass time than to tell stories? And Mike? He loves to tell stories. Like I said, stay put. I will bring our boy back." She strapped on a few guns and a knife and walked out the door. Harvey went for more bourbon.

"You better," he murmured.

•••SUITS•••

Mike was beaten. Bloody. Half asleep. He had himself propped against a wall, eyes staring at nothing. Mind thinking of nothing. Except sleep. He could really go for some sleep. And those terrible moans had stopped a while ago. He could finally go to sleep.

His head lolled to the side, ear pressed against his shoulder. But then it started again. The memories going crazy. His life flashing before his eyes. Especially the day he resigned from Pearson Hardman. He should really tell Jessica she didn't have to hire him. She didn't really need him. She'd find other sharks. Then his mind flashed to the Farm. He had good and bad days there. The Farm had become is second home at the time. He was one of the best. He didn't know how. He was a terrible agent. Only good with guns and not caring when he killed people. He didn't know where he got that from. His Grammy didn't teach him that. Harvey didn't teach him that. Harvey told him that he shouldn't care about some things, but even Harvey knew right and wrong. Why didn't he anymore?

He lolled his head to the other side. He didn't know much of anything anymore. His mind went to his first kill. He was great. It felt great. There was no hesitation. No overthinking. No remorse. It was great. And then they had set him up at his firm and he got worse. Sure, he could pretend he cared when it came to some of the more sensitive cases, but law just taught him how to be more of a bastard. Especially with no worry of being an associate holding him back. He climbed the partner scale pretty quick.

So what was wrong with him now? Why was he so broken? Why was he so terrible? Why wasn't he Mike Ross: CIA agent? Why was he Mike Ross: Emotion filled dummy? Well not anymore. He sure wasn't feeling any emotions at the moment. In fact, he wasn't feeling much of anything. His body was numb and he'd lost an impressive amount of blood.

So when the door to the motel opened and he saw a gun pointed in, he just closed his eyes and waited for death.

He heard familiar footsteps that entered the room and hesitated before coming closer to him.

"Jesus, Rossy. What did you do? Go all Hulk on the loon?" He opened his eyes slowly and watched as his boss knelt in front of him, holstering her gun and reaching out to check his pulse. He didn't fight. He didn't want to anymore. She pulled out her phone after a minute and made a couple of calls before helping him lay flat on the floor. He knew paramedics were on the way and he knew that he wasn't staying in New York. As soon as he was bandaged up enough, they were going to ship him back to Virginia. At least that's what he got from listening to Tia. She had argued that he should stay, but higher ups refused.

The clean up crew got there before the paramedics. Tia kept a close eye on Mike, plugging any bleeders and finding a cold rag to put over his eyes and ice for his ribs. When the EMTs got there is when she made the call to Harvey. The call was short an informative, but Mike didn't catch much of it. He was too busy blacking out, heartbeat running wild.

•••SUITS•••

When Mike woke up for the _whatever_ time that day, he was thoroughly confused. He figured out pretty quick that he was in a hospital. And the clock on the wall told him that it had only been hours, but there was a very warm body on the bed, pressed up against his. For a second, he wanted to tell Tia to get her own bed, but as he looked down at the dark, ruffled hair, he realized it wasn't Tia.

_Harvey? I thought he was dead._

"No. Two very good agents were killed in that blast. It's devastating, but I kept him safe. Knew you would come after me if I didn't. He was really worried about you." Tia spoke up. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Mike sat up a little and looked down. Harvey was curled up next to him, arms wrapped around Mike's waist. He looked very peaceful and content.

"I thought I lost him…" He was a little stunned. He shook his head. Tia sighed.

"Look, Michael. I really tried, but they really want us back in Langley. They have questions and, um, there are some things we need to do."

Mike finally looked away from Harvey. "They want me to speak to a CIA psychiatrist. I know what I did to Heinman, Tia. I know they think I'm a little nuts and broken. I'm not exactly too worried about it. When do we leave?" He couldn't resist for long. His blue eyes, a little tired looking, went back to Harvey.

"Unfortunately, they wouldn't let me watch over you while you stay here until you're okay. So, we leave in a hour."

Mike sighed. An hour. Tia left to give him a moment alone. He lay there for a minute, cataloging his injuries and pain then he spent another minute, thinking of what emotions he felt. It was a little concerning that he didn't really feel anything. Even with Harvey alive and wrapped around him. He tried really hard to dig deep and did find a little bit of relief and love floating around somewhere inside him.

He slowly shook Harvey awake. He watched as chocolate brown eyes blinked open and looked confused for a second before focusing in on Mike.

"Mike! You're awake! How are you feeling?" He sat up and took Mike's hands.

"Yes, Harvey. I'm fine. Just a little hungry. How are you feeling?" He looked Harvey up and down.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. You, on the other hand, look like shit. I'll go and get the doctor and get you some food." He got up and leaned forward to give Mike a quick kiss, but Mike held him there. "Mike?" Harvey whispered against his lips.

"I thought I had lost you," Mike choked out. "I'm so sorry." He pulled back. "Um… You don't have to get the doctor. Just go ahead and get yourself something to eat. I'm not too hungry."

Harvey looked like he was about to say something, but shrugged. "I'll go call Donna and ask her to get me something after I tell her that you're awake." He pulled out his phone. "I love you, Michael Ross." He gave him one more kiss before leaving the room.

Mike sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you too."

Tia came in at that moment to help him dress and unplug from the machines so he could leave.

•••SUITS•••

Harvey got back from talking with Donna, happy about getting some food. He felt a little better after the sleep he had gotten after seeing that Mike was alive. This was the first time he felt happy since his penthouse had blown up.

He walked into Mike's room and stopped short, confused. There was a nurse there, cleaning the room.

"Where's the patient?" he asked, panicking.

"Checked out. AMA. It happens."

Harvey backed out of the room and looked up and down the hallway. Mike checked out? AMA? He jumped when his phone buzzed. It was a text! From Mike! He opened it quick.

"_I'm sorry._"

Harvey had a strange sense of déjà vu. He quickly called Mike's number.

"_This is Mike Ross. Sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment, but if you leave a message I promise to get back with you_."

Harvey's heart sank. _Not again_. He dialed the number. Again and again.

"_This is Mike Ross. Sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment, but if you leave a message I promise to get back with you_."

Harvey couldn't breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Please not again," he choked out as he dialed the number one last time.

"_This is Mike Ross. Sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment, but if you leave a message I promise to get back with you_."

Harvey broke out in sobs, right there in the middle of the hallway. Doctors and nurses asked him what was wrong, but he only relented to being comforted when Donna finally showed up and took him back to her place. He clutched his phone tight in his hands against his chest until the battery died. He'd called that number God-knows how many times.

"_This is Mike Ross. Sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment, but if you leave a message I promise to get back with you_."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Soooo, this is the last chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.

* * *

It had been a week of mood swings and ultimatums from Donna for Harvey to get his head back in the game. He was still pissed at Mike, but worry and love still overwhelmed him at times. What if Mike wasn't okay? What if he was taken again? But then Jessica would shake him out of those thoughts with cases and client meetings. But of late she started acting a little weird.

There were phone calls between she and Donna that he was not allowed to know about and closed-door meetings with a few suspect looking businessmen.

It had been another week before strange things started happening. Harvey would walk into his office every morning to find a new type of flower on his desk. He accused Donna, but she just gave him a look before stating the reasons that it wouldn't be her.

One of those reasons was that he got on her nerves every night when then went home back to her place and she'd prefer strangling over giving him flowers.

Soon coffee and lunch would mysteriously pop up out of nowhere. He thought that someone was messing with him, but who would do it by making delicious sandwiches pop up on his desk everyday?

When he finally found out who it was, it was another week later. He watched as a young, dark skinned woman slipped into his office while Donna was away from her desk and left coffee and a sandwich on his desk. He had just gotten back from a client meeting and was very intrigued, so he approached his office and stood at the door while she placed the things on his desk.

"Who are you, and why are you feeding me?" He smirked as she jumped and whipped around to face him.

"Oh, Mr. Specter. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. I really had my timing down to a t." She straightened and reached up to fix the neckline of her blouse.

"You didn't answer my questions." He walked up to her. "Who and why?"

She smiled and held out her hand. "Andrea Wise. Second year associate. As for why: that's confidential.

He blinked and stared her down. She pursed her lips and lowered her hand.

"Sorry, the man I work under says that a lot when he doesn't want to tell me what he's thinking. If you'll excuse me, I have a five million dollar case to help close." She moved around him and passed a confused looking Donna.

"Who was that?" she asked.

Harvey frowned. "Some second year. She's... Working on a five million dollar case. Why does a second year have a-"

"Five million dollar case? I'll get on that." Donna left and Harvey stood there for a minute before picking up the coffee and taking a sip.

Perfect.

•••SUITS•••

It had been a week and a half before Harvey remembered to ask Donna on a progress report about that second year. He called her on the intercom, but she was ignoring him. He narrowed his eyes and stood from his desk to go see what was so important.

"This is good work, but there are some loopholes in this contract. Pages three and fifteen. Fix them quickly then bring them to my office. Oh, and Wise, I need..."

Harvey was stunned into silence as he heard that familiar voice. He turned and saw associate Andrea Wise walking up the hallway with no other than Mike Ross. Harvey trembled a little as he took him in.

He looked better since the last time he saw him in that hospital bed. The bed that he had disappeared from.

"... Get me a new phone please. This one keeps acting up. I can't believe I'm about to lose all my shit because this damn thing decided to go on the fritz."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "First of all, I'm not your assistant. Second of all, you should've backed up your shit. Geez, for someone so smart, you're incompetent sometimes." She took the file away from him then winced when a hand came up and slapped her in the back of the head. "Ow, damn Rossy! We're lawyers, not military."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You do as I say until I get an assistant. I don't want to hear anymore shit. Now get going. I wanted those loopholes fixed five minutes ago." He watched as she scurried off, shaking his head. Harvey made his move.

"What the fuck?" Okay, not much of a move, but at least he got something out of his mouth.

Mike blinked and he looked over to where Donna was staring disapprovingly and Harvey was shaking with anger. He blushed and took a step back.

Harvey immediately took a step forward. Then another. Donna grabbed his arm, but he jerked it away and got up in Mike's face.

Mike sighed and stood his ground. "Good morning, Harvey. Sorry for my delay, but-"

"Delay? You could have answered your damn phone one of the million times I called. You could have called me back. You could have written an email. You could have... Got me coffee." He new the look on his face was miserable because of the softening of Mike's eyes.

Mike smiled a little and his blue eyes looked into Harvey's, which made the man's resolve melt right then and there.

"You're right. I could have got you coffee, but my associate is a little nerve racking when it comes to her trying to impress me. As for the other things, I would have if I could have. Listen; let's go in your office to talk. I just got off a plane two hours ago and am a little tired." He placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder and led him into his office.

Harvey didn't miss how Donna wasn't surprised by any of this. He sat on his couch and watched as Mike sat down carefully next to him. He rubbed his thigh for a second and pulled on his cuffs to hide his wrists.

"Why did you leave, Mike? Again? I'm so angry with you. I was so worried and heartbroken. Tell me why." He grabbed Mike's hand.

Mike sighed and sat back. "I didn't have a choice, Harvey. The CIA demanded I be debriefed as soon as possible. I was in the hospital under watch and mandatory therapy until a couple days ago. The only reason I was able to get in touch with Jessica about this job is because Tia pulled some strings for me. And I am truly grateful. I had to promise Jessica five very high profile clients before I could convince her to reconsider my contract. I even convinced her to raise what she was initially going to offer me because I'm not living off two incomes anymore. Working for the CIA wasn't too much pay, but put together with what I was making at my old firm, it was worth it. Andrea demanded I bring her with me and I told her I would if she left early and buttered you up a bit for me."

Harvey was trying to keep hold of his anger, but it was very hard.

"You work for Pearson Hardman? Only? No more CIA?" He squeezed Mike's hand. "Are you okay?" There were more questions, but he could take it three at a time.

"Yes, I work for Pearson Hardman. No, there's no more CIA. And no, I'm not okay. Mandatory therapy was just a bunch of lies. Tell them what they want to hear so you don't stay imprisoned for too long. And lies don't make you feel better, Harvey. I've killed a lot of people, but I've never snapped before. Not like what I did to Randy." He closed his eyes and Harvey started stroking his arm. "I don't think they would have let you see, but..." He shook his head. "No. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please tell me you're okay, though. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Harvey couldn't stop himself from softening. "I thought you had left me again. I thought I was never going to see your face again. I got that text from you saying you're sorry and I called your phone and kept getting voicemail. It was just like last time when you left."

Mike leaned into him. "I was never given access to a phone, Harvey. Someone else must have texted you that. I was sorry, though." He stared at Harvey's hands.

"I almost got on a plane and came to Virginia, but Donna told me that I probably wouldn't have found you."

Mike rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. Probably not. Listen, I need to get up before I either relapse or fall asleep. I have an important client meeting in a couple of hours and interviews for assistants after that." He was talking, but he wasn't moving. "And then I have to go house hunting and get more furniture for my office..."

Harvey laughed. "How about this, I give you the list of places Donna has compiled because she wants me out of hers, then we can go see the ones you like later?"

Mike looked up at him. "You still haven't found a new place?"

"How about I pick the place for you and get all the paperwork done and you both can live together happily ever after?" Donna's voice came through the intercom.

Mike laughed and finally got up. "Tell you what. If you can convince Harvey that that'll be a great idea then you're all good to go. I'll see you both later." He brushed his fingers over Harvey's cheek before walking out the office, Andrea running back to meet him, handing over files.

Harvey wasn't too surprised when Donna came into his office with a folder that had "REASONS YOU'RE MOVING OUT AND LIVING WITH MIKE" written across the front. She handed it to him and started with her presentation.

He rolled his eyes, but was genuinely smiling for the first time in weeks.

•••SUITS•••

Mike was in his office, just getting back from his client meeting when there was a knock on the door. He and Andrea glanced up from unpacking boxes. Apparently he hasn't had to go furniture shopping either. Donna had done that for him.

"I'm surprised. Didn't expect to see you here when I came to investigate what was going on. Pretty nice office for a junior partner just starting out." Kyle Durant sauntered in the room and looked over the two. His eyes lingered a little too long on Andrea.

She opened her mouth to correct him, but Mike cut her off.

"Yes, I would say Jessica was being very generous if she gave this office to a junior partner." He went back to opening the box that held his desk.

"If?" Kyle asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, 'if'. Michael, do you have that check for me?" Kyle whipped around to see Jessica Pearson standing in the office door where he had been seconds ago. Andrea scrambled over to the conference table, the only thing set up in the room, and gabbed an envelope and a couple of files to give to Jessica.

"Check, and the five clients we promised." Andrea smiled brightly and handed it all over. Jessica smiled back at her.

"All five? Mr. Ross has only been here for a day." She looked to Mike.

"Well, the first three were fairly easy. Two were taken care of over the phone. Andrea handled the third and all of the paperwork. Then I saw a client when u got off the plane and another a couple of hours ago. All the paperwork is done and the firm is in twenty million for right now." Mike looked over instructions on how to put his desk together. "I've got a couple more clients I'm going to talk to as the week goes on." He started pulling things out of the boxes and Andrea moved to unwrap his couch and chairs.

Jessica was smiling and Kyle was a little dumbstruck.

"Very nice work, Michael. I think I did good in hiring our newest senior partner, don't you think, Kyle?" Jessica turned to the other man in the room. Kyle's face turned red.

"_Senior_ partner?! But-"

"I have a couple of packages for a Mr. Ross." Mike looked over to where the delivery guy was looking around the office. "Whoa. Pretty big office, Man." Jessica took his clipboard and sighed for the packages and Mike came to take them. They were all from his clients and friends from Virginia.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he put them on the conference table.

The delivery guy nodded and left. Jessica watched as Mike got back to work.

"You're not going to open them?" She was a little interested. Kyle huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Maybe later when I've got all this work done. I've still got interviews and to put my office together. Thank you for stopping by to see me though." He gave Jessica a bright smile.

She shook her head. "Your name will be on your door by tomorrow." She turned and left. Andrea sighed and sat back on the nice, comfy couch.

"I want to be her."

Mike laughed. "Let's start small and help me with this before I do something wrong."

She got up, rolling her eyes. "Yes. You would fuck up something." She helped him put his desk together then they moved onto his bookshelf.

Donna came into the room. "Come on, Puppy. We have interviews to get through." Mike looked up and smiled at her.

"You're going with me? Have you already picked my house then?" He stood and pulled on his jacket.

"Yes, I have. Cozy little high-rise down the street. You're going to love it. And while we're away, your associate is going to help Harvey find furniture," she looked to Andrea. "Because he is hopeless. And some of the associates have agreed to put your office together to get in your good graces. Mostly because you've put Kyle in a sour mood with being senior partner and all." Andrea went off to help Harvey and Mike offered Donna his elbow.

"I don't think there is anyone I would rather go to the interview with anyway." He smiled at her and she hooked arms with him.

"Oh, I know."

•••SUITS•••

Mike had gotten back to the office with Donna early. He had found his assistant. A younger woman with an attitude and ego that reminded him of Donna. She hadn't skipped a beat with the woman either. They were practically best friends by the end of the interview.

Mike knew he was in trouble when the woman wanted to be at work as soon as possible just so she could start running his life. Donna found herself in love. He'd stopped and gotten her late lunch so that she wouldn't get any ideas.

He stepped into his office and was a little amazed by how everything looked. He would have to know the names of these associates. They definitely were in his good graces. He placed some paperwork on his desk and went to go see them. He stopped by Andrea's desk first.

"How was furniture shopping, Wise?" She leaned against her cubicle wall.

She jumped and looked up at him. "Oh. Donna was right. Mr. Specter is hopeless when it comes to decorating a house. It's a really nice place though. Your keys and all the paperwork you need are on your desk. And your office is very well put together. Henry, Layla, and Jon did good work." The three associates lifted their heads at being mentioned and he smiled at them.

"Good work. I definitely couldn't have done it better myself." He turned back to Andrea. "Hey, where's Harvey's associate? Hail?"

Andrea rolled his eyes. "In the file room. Kyle caught him trying to help to put your office together and banished him away."

Mike tsked. "Well, that's just not going to work. He was helping me and he's Harvey's associate."

Andrea blushed. "Well, Kyle had Mr. Litt to back him up and we're kind of all stuck with too much work." She held up a very big stack of files. Mike rolled his eyes and took the stack.

"Anyone else have files Mr. Litt and Mr. Durant forced onto them?" Henry, Layla and Jon held up obscene stacks too and Jackson Hail, who was just returning from the file room looked like he was going to fall over with the box he was carrying. Mike shook his head. "Being them to my office." He walked away and Andrea grabbed up her own work to take into Mike's office so she could work on his insanely comfortable couch.

She kicked her heels off and sat on the couch with her feet under her butt. The other associates filed in and Mike took some of the files off of each of them as they grabbed seats.

"Now, don't ever expect this again and don't think of me as the 'cool partner Mike'. This is a one-time thing and that's only because I used to be all of you, only worse. I was Harvey's associate in the diabolical world of Louis. I'll do these files while you all do those and help Mr. Hail with that box. Understood?"

They all nodded and got to work. Mike sat at his desk and started reading through briefs. Someone's stomach howled after a minute and he picked up his phone to order Chinese. They were all very grateful associates

"Why did you leave? Three years ago?" Jon asked, lifting his head away from his lo mein to talk.

Mike pursed his lips. "I started a band. We were pretty good. Went on a world tour and everything." He forked some of his shrimp and broccoli. Andrea smiled a little.

"I call bullshit," Henry spoke up. Mike laughed.

"Good call." He pursed his lips. "Can I trust you all to keep a secret?" Andrea gave him a look and the others looked at each other before nodding at him. "Okay, but if you ever repeat this I retain the right to kill you." Their eyes widened. "Three years ago, I was recruited by the government to work for the company." He ate more of his food.

"The company? As in the CIA? Are you forreal?" Jackson took his turn to talk. Mike frowned at him.

"I don't think he's bullshitting us, man." Henry whispered.

"You know, the only reason I have this job is because my dad worked for the CIA also and was really good friends with Mike. Mike was working at a firm in Virginia, a really good one, and he took a chance on me for my dad. I owe him a lot." Andrea smiled at Mike.

"You don't owe me anything, Wise. Your dad was a great agent and you are a wonderful associate." Mike finished off his food. She blushed.

"So... Why don't you work there anymore?" Layla spoke up from her seat in one of Mike's chairs.

"A couple weeks ago, some shit went down and I took an early retirement. Enough questions. Get back to work. And know this, I like you lackeys. Repeat any of this to anyone and I will be dancing on your graves." He turned back to his files after they all gave their 'yes sirs'.

It took a few more hours and a lot of the work being taken by Mike, but they got it all done. He smiled as they thanked him and left. Andrea gave his head a kiss goodnight before taking the rest of the night off to meet with her sisters who lived in New York.

Mike finally got to open his packages from earlier. One was a speaker and an iPod from one of the partners back in Virginia. He smiled and put it on his shelf, playing a random song. It was some jazz piece. He liked it.

Another package was bigger and had a beautiful art work that had four different panels. He spent a minute finding a place and hanging it up.

The next gift was a gold plated Newton's Cradle. He sat that on the corner of his desk. The next couple of the gifts were all the same; expensive office decor that Mike would have to write thank you notes for. He was putting his last gift on his wall length shelf when there was a knock at the door. He turned quickly to see who it was.

"Oh! Harvey." He smiled and calmed down.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I just got from a meeting. I hear you caused quite a stir with Kyle and Louis already. Even saved my associate? A lot of work for your first day." He stepped in and had a seat at Mike's desk.

Mike smiled. "That's only the half of it. Besides, your associate looked like he was going to fall over from lugging that box of files around." He approached Harvey as the music changed to another jazz piece. He leaned against his desk. "You know I am sorry, Harvey. About disappearing. I guess I kind of needed that pointless mandatory therapy in a way. I felt so numb on the inside and I still kind of do. I realized a lot of things. One, I was a terrible CIA agent. Two, I'm not as good as reading people as I thought. Three, I am undeniably in love with you and I would kill for you, Harvey. I did. I ripped Randy apart with my bare hands when u thought he had killed you. I know it sounds dramatic and sappy, but I died on the inside at that moment. I'm just now coming back to life." He reached out and touched Harvey's cheek.

Harvey closed his eyes. "I feel the same way, Mike. When you left, I died. It took me all day today to remember that I could still breathe." He turned his head to kiss Mike's palm. Mike laughed.

"Damn, this is some sappy, poetic shit we're waxing."

Harvey smiled and pulled Mike into his lap. "And I'll only wax it with you." He kissed Mike softly. But then he remembered that they were in a office with glass walls and it was only nearing the end of the day.

Mike got off his lap then went over to lie on his new couch.

"Donna sure knows how to pick furniture. I can foresee myself falling asleep on this." He even felt himself fading then.

"I bet it is comfy, but how about we go see the place she picked out for us. She even hired designers to arrange the furniture your associate picked out for us." Harvey got up and came over to tug Mike up off the couch.

Mike grumbled. "Fine, but I have to get all my shit out of Wise's apartment." He forced his eyes open as he gathered up his stuff and turned off his music.

Harvey smiled. "Don't worry. All of that is done. Ray is waiting for us downstairs." Mike rolled his eyes and locked up his office. Kyle came up the hall, sneering at him.

"You doing the associate's work for them, Golden Boy? What do we pay them for, then?"

Mike looked up to the heavens, praying for patients. "I wasn't doing it for them. I was making sure it was done properly because there was no way they wouldn't make some kind of mistake with the uncalled for amount of work that you put on a few instead of spreading it out evenly because you're angry that I got hired as a senior partner while you got passed over." Harvey hand placed a hand in his forearm as he saw that Mike looked like he was going to rip the other guy's head off. Mike sighed. "Just get out of my face, Kyle. I'm too tired to deal with your shit." He walked off with Harvey.

When they got downstairs and walked over to the waiting town car, Harvey stopped him.

"You can't lose your cool, Mike. Don't let Kyle get to you. I've let Louis get under my skin one too many times, and it's not good. I'm not losing you again because you rip the guy's head off." Harvey stepped into his space.

Mike sighed and brought a hand up to straighten Harvey's tie. "I know. Thank you." He gave him a quick kiss before getting into the car, making Harvey grumble as he had to go around like he used to make Mike do. But as soon as he got it, he was smiling.

He took Mike's hand. Who said people don't get happy endings?

* * *

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed reading my first ever fanfiction. I thank you all for the wonderful reviews!


End file.
